Twisted Reality
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Emma is going through alot of things in her life. Will the one person in he life that she despies be the one to help her through it all. Semma of course! I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second attempt at Semma fic. I have all these thoughts running through my head and I just need to get it down. So tell me what you think…

It is funny the way life works. You would think good things happened to good people and bad things happened to people that deserved them. A person who steals and goes around doing whatever they want would eventually end up in jail. The person who tries to save the environment would get an award with some kind of plaque for all their hard work.

Yet, Emma who was sitting at her desk trying desperately to pay attention to whatever Mr. Raditch was trying to explain, realized life never worked out like the way it was supposed too. At this point in her life she thought that she would have a family that was happy. After Spike and Snake got married she finally felt like she had a real family.

Granted, at first she was against the idea. She thought that Snake was moving in to try and replace her real father, but came to the realization he was only there to make her mother happy. When she saw her mother smile more, she knew that he was good for her mother and accepted he was good for her as well. A few months later Jack was born and then she truly believed that she belonged to something great and real. Yet, here she sat with Snake in the hospital at this very moment.

People kept asking her if she was okay of course. Even Manny reached out seeing if there was anything she could do but she knew it was just an act for Craig and her friends to show she wasn't a total bitch which she was in her opinion.

People tried to make things better. They always tried to give her family food, someone actually gave her mother a card to a counselor that they thought could see and talk to her about what was going on. Her mother just smiled sadly and when the woman had her back turned ripped it to shreds and told her to shove it up her ass.

Now, Emma sat numbly closing her eyes hoping to block out the outside world. Chris of course, who was her boyfriend sat next to her trying desperately to get her attention. He whispered her name a few times, tapped her knee, and to tell the truth she was really starting to get annoyed with him. She knew that he was just worried about her, and was just trying to help, but she had hoped ignoring him would give him the hint and leave her alone.

"Miss. Nelson." She thought she heard Mr. Raditch call her name but wasn't sure.

"Miss Nelson." She thought she heard again.

"Miss Nelson!" He said more forcefully. Chris tried to get her attention and patted her on the shoulder. Still nothing.

"Hey, Greenpeace, Hitler is talking to you." Emma could feel someone throw a piece of paper at her head bringing her back to reality. She looked up and saw Mr. Raditch staring her down and could tell that he was irritated and was waiting for a response from her. Yet, for the life of her she didn't know what the question was. The class was looking at her expecting an answer, as usual they expected her to be perfect and answer the question. Just like she was expected to be a perfect daughter, and a perfect sister, but all she wanted to do was scream that she wasn't perfect and make everyone in her life back off.

"Well, Miss Nelson, I am expecting an answer."

Her mouth went dry and her heart sped up. She really wished he would just repeat the damn question, she saw Chris beside her about to open his mouth to help her out when another voice from the back of the room spoke up.

"Macbeth's wife hungered for attention and power." Everyone except for Emma turned towards Sean, shocked that he opened his mouth. He never answered anything in class. He just came, sat through it and expected everyone to leave him alone. "She forced Macbeth into killing the king and in that sense you can see the pressure that he was under. It makes you think. Is he truly evil because he killed the king or does he have redemption because he was forced and in some ways driven to insanity as a result of killing the king?"

Emma looked at Mr. Raditch hoping that he would just accept the answer and move on. After glaring at Sean who had a satisfied smirk on his face and then back at Emma he turned back to the blackboard continuing his lesson.

Emma wouldn't admit it but her heart was racing a bit and noticed her palms were a bit sweaty. She tried to play it off but she knew it was because of Sean. She may not be with him anymore but she was feeling the same thing she felt every time she was with him.

The bell finally rang and Emma couldn't get out of there fast enough. She walked down the hallway with Chris's hand entwined with hers walking towards her locker. She could hear whispers and feel the looks that people were discreetly trying to give her. What they didn't understand was that it felt like fireballs being thrown at her. No one understood that being looked at and talked about was not making anything better but making everything that much worse.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday night. You know get you're mind off everything." She heard Chris whisper.

"You mean my father being in the hospital." Emma answered a little hostile.

She didn't mean to come off bitchy but the way people just played it off like it just an ordinary thing made her want to scream. Snake was in the hospital hooked up too IV's and tubes, and Emma wished people would stop playing it down. She wasn't that stupid.

Chris looked down at his feet and she instantly felt guilty.

"Look Emma I know that things are bad now, really I do, but I just thought it would be a good idea to get out a little. Try to take your mind off things."

"I'm sorry, really; I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She said as convincible as she could. She really was sorry. It seemed like she snapped at anything that moved lately.

"So about the party?" Chris asked again

Emma didn't want to say yes. All she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and never come out. Yet, looking into Chris's hopeful eyes she didn't know if she could be responsible for breaking his hopes. She wanted to say no but she hadn't spend much time with Chris and even when they were together she wasn't fully there.

Hearing giggles nearby, out of the corner of her eye she could see Sean and Ellie entwining their fingers and smiling at each other. She still couldn't figure out why he felt he needed to help her out today. She hadn't spoken to him in months and all of the sudden out of the blue he became Mr. Nice guy and gets her off the hook. What a jackass, she thought.

She kept looking at them all happy and playful and it made her sick. They never did that together. Was Sean ever as happy as he was with Ellie? She had to admit that he seemed to smile more and be more at ease and thinking about how Sean would always seem so miserable with her just made her sick. She didn't care that Sean was with another girl she just cared that it seemed he was happier. Then looking at Chris she wondered what he was doing with her, it she seemed she made people so miserable.

"Well… what do you say? I am djing at this party and I swear you will have a good time." Chris asked again hopefully.

Emma was about to say no, but she noticed more and more the stares and the whispers and she wanted to scream. All she wanted was to get away from it all.

"Okay, sure, I need to have some fun." Emma said not really sure of herself. She wasn't a party type of person but then again she wasn't herself so it seemed okay.

"Great, well I have to go get to class. I will talk to you later on and give you the details." Emma smiled like a good girlfriend should and let him kiss her on the lips. He ran off and thought to herself, maybe a party would lighten her up.

Sean watched as Chris skipped off away from Emma and heading towards god knew where, probably to buy an ice-cream cone Sean thought to himself. He turned to look at Emma who looked broken, and wondered if someone just barely touched her would she fall apart and break. He wanted to go over there and hold her, to make her understand that she wasn't alone…

No, not again. Sean thought to himself shaking his head. You hate her, you hate Emma Nelson.

He had broken up with her because she never had enough time for him. She judged and pushed and half the time, she made him feel like crap. Yet, sitting in class today he couldn't help but help her out and make Raditch back off of her. When he realized what was happening was pure coincidence. As usual he would sit in the back with Ellie rubbing her knee and watch her draw in her notebook. He was mesmerized with Ellie, the way she dressed, the way she moved, the way she would just be. Being with Ellie he didn't feel judged and ridiculed but open and feel. Something he never truly felt with Emma.

Yet, sitting there something made him pay attention. He couldn't explain what it was but he sensed that something was wrong with Emma. So turning his attention to the front he saw Emma look like a deer caught in headlights. He saw Raditch staring her down and even though he couldn't see her face he would tell by the tension in her body that something was wrong.

He wanted to help her. No, he needed to help her yet he didn't know what the question was. So he hit the guy in front of him, some nerd that was scared of him, and made him tell him what was going on. He happily obliged and told him what exactly Emma was failing to answer. When he turned to see Chris almost opening his mouth, he beat him to it, and came to the rescue. He didn't know where it came from. The gesture shocked him as well as the whole class, apparently because they all looked at him amazed. It was just lucky for her that Tracker made him read the play and sat with him till he did his homework, because Raditch being the asshole he was called the house and told him he's one F away from failing. fucking asshole ruined his afternoons for a whole week.

"So, how about a movie this weekend," Ellie asked Sean in a caring manor. She eased her body forward a little and started to play with his strings on his sweatshirt. She was so cute, Sean thought to himself.

"I would love to but…" He trailed off

"But you are hanging out with Jay and the gang again right." Ellie stated simply a little disappointed. Sean dropped his head a little and instantly felt guilty. He wanted to spend time with her but he already promised Jay he would go to a party this weekend.

"I promise to make it up to you." Sean said playing with the ends of her red hair. He loved her hair. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He really did feel guilty and hoped that she would understand. Ellie just smiled to herself, he knew he was off the hook.

"Okay, fine, this coming Halloween I want you to dress up as Lancelot and I want to be Gweneviere." Ellie said with a straight face. Sean wasn't sure, but he had hoped she was kidding. Last Halloween Emma tried to make him wear tights and he wouldn't stand for it. Lancelot didn't wear tights, he didn't think, but it was close enough.

"You're kidding, right? Sean asked hopefully searching her face.

When her lips perked up a bit he could tell that she was and he tickled her sides making her giggle. She was so sweet and innocent and he loved her laugh.

"Yes, I'm kidding but you do have to do movie night with me next weekend."

Sean smiled and agreed and watched as Ellie walked away heading to her next class.

"Awe, isn't that cute, Seany and Vampira." Sean could heart Jay as he walked up; Alex on his arm, and Towerz not far behind.

"Shut up, dude." Sean said, hitting Jay's arm playfully and leaning back against the lockers.

"Wow, look at miss save the planet over there. I wonder what's wrong with her. I mean, I haven't heard her protest anything in days."

Sean looked over at Emma and felt a little sad for her. Granted, she could be annoying with all her protesting but he knew she didn't deserve what was happening with her. No one did. Though, he couldn't help but look at Jay a little funny. Did he really have no idea what was going on?

"Baby, you know that Mr. Simpson is in the hospital. He has kidney failure or something." Alex said rolling her eyes in an, I don't care manor.

"He has cancer, Alex, okay." Sean sighed."And Emma must be going through a really hard time right now, so why don't you just back off." Sean said, a little defensively.

"Wow, do my ears deceive me or are you defending little miss Blondie over there?"Jay asked in a teasing tone.

Sean looked at Jay and saw that he was waiting for an answer. He didn't care about Emma anymore and he didn't want Jay to get the wrong idea. So he casually played it off as making it a joke.

Jay just smiled and nodded. "That's better." I was about to say what would little miss redhead think about you defending your ex girlfriend." Jay said laughing like a hyena. Sean was friends with him, but there were times when he annoyed him to no end.

"Jay, please, you know how much I hate Emma."

"Okay, well if that's true what was with you in class today? You know coming to her rescue like her knight in shining armor." Jay challenged.

"Nothing man, I was just bored and the bell was about to ring. Emma didn't look like she was going to answer the question so I did it for her. I just wanted to get out of there." Sean answered quickly.

"I don't know…" Jay said skeptically

"Look, what's with the third degree…what's done is done can we please move past this?"

"Geez man, pop a midol." Jay said in a high pitched girl like voice… "Just making sure, but yeah, anyways, what about this party this weekend, your down, right?" Jay asked.

"Yea, I guess, I already promised you I would." He answered a little annoyed.

"Okay, well good. Now let's bounce I have a guy that is willing to give us the keys to his dads store and let us steal all the good shit."

"Willing, or did you threaten him if he didn't give you the keys?" Sean asked Jay seriously.

"Whatever dude, it doesn't matter, let's bounce."

Taking in one more glance at Emma, Sean flipped his backpack over his shoulder and blended in with the gang.

Ellie Ellie Ellie was all Sean kept saying to himself. Out with the old and in with the new, and Emma was definitely that, old news. Or so he kept telling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Finished the chapter a bit early. Make sure to review so I know if you guys are liking it. Thanks to my betta LexiLane!

Emma entered the home of Jimmy Brooks, the well known party thrower at Degrassi. The music was blazing and people all around her were making out. She felt out of place and nauseous and knew she should be at home helping out.

Though she knew that if she did stay home she would have to endure her mother crying softly enough so she thought Emma couldn't hear, and a screaming baby that obviously missed his daddy.

So she knew she wasn't missing much.

She went into the living room and saw Chris on the turntables spinning some music. She contemplated on whether to go over and say hi, but she decided against it. She didn't really feel like being here in the first place, and just wanted to be alone.

"Spin will you please slow down…and watch out behind you."

"Whoops", Spinner said, knocking Emma over.

"Oh my god, Emma are you alright? Spinner." Paige asked, concerned.

Emma hit the ground hard but wasn't going to let on she got the wind knocked out of her. "Spinner is just being his usual drunken self." Paige apologized, picking up Emma from the ground.

Spin laughed.

"What am I not allowed to have a little fun?" He asked, eyeing Emma. "It's not like little goody-two-shoes over here knows how to have any." He squinted. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"This is a party. I just thought I would get out and try and have some fun." She said matter-of- factly. She tried to play cool as much as possible but knew it was impossible

"Yea, well maybe you should go have fun at…" Spin held his mouth. 'Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick." Running to the nearest bathroom, Spin slammed the door, with Paige following after giving Emma an I'm sorry glance.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I know how to have fun."

Feeling thirsty, she decided she wanted to head over to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Emma, over here," She could hear Craig call her. Maybe she should just ignore him but knew it would just show that she didn't know how to have any fun.

Emma closed her eyes and braced herself walking over to where he was sitting on the couch with Manny sitting on top of him. Emma knew Manny didn't want her over because she saw Manny shaking her head as if telling Craig to keep his mouth shut.

Emma smiled to herself, just another thing to make Manny uncomfortable.

"Hey, Craig," Emma said walking over standing in front of them.

"Emma Nelson at a party. Didn't think someone as uptight as you would be caught dead here." Manny said, looking Emma up and down.

"Yea, well I thought I would try to have some fun." She retorted.

"Fun," Manny laughed. "Do you even knowing the meaning of the word."

"You know what Manny…"

"Hey, guys" Craig interjected. "Can we put away the paws for like a second please, this is a party, and like Emma said we are here to have some fun." Craig tried.

Both Manny and Emma stared each other down. They knew eventually they were going to have it out its just that now wasn't the place and time.

"Manny I am going to go and talk to Emma for awhile." Craig said pushing Manny off slightly.

"Craig, don't leave me here alone. Besides we were having so much fun." Manny tried in a seductive voice.

Emma just rolled her eyes. Slut, she thought.

"I'll come find you later. I promise." He said, shoving Manny off while putting a hand on Emma's back guiding her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about her. Sometimes she can be…well you know."

"Yea, believe me, I know."

Craig cleared his throat deciding on what do say next. "So, how are things?" He asked finally, while getting himself something to drink.

"Do you even have to ask." She answered sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well, I was just curious. Cause Joey keeps telling me how not so good Snake is doing. Has there been any change?"

"No, not yet." Emma said sadly. "The doctors keep saying not to lose hope but it's just hard sometimes.

Craig nodded. "Well, than how are you doing."

"Me, oh I'm just great. Just peachy." Emma said sarcastically.

Craig sighed." Look I'm just trying to be a friend here."

"Yea, I know." She said shaking her head. "Its just people keep asking me the same question. How am I doing? Is there anything anyone can do? How do you answer something like that? " She said a bit angrily.

"I don't know, but at least people are trying to help you. When my mom died, no one was their for me. You have people that care."

Emma felt bad for Craig. It was true. No one was there for Craig like people were there for her. But why did she all of the sudden envy Craig so much.

"Craig, I'm sorry okay. I know that you care. I know that everyone cares. I really do appreciate everything everyone is trying to do but I think I just need to be alone for awhile. She stated walking over to stand in front of him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you just go back and find Manny. I don't think she will be too happy if you stayed in here for too long."

Craig nodded wishing there was more that he could say but just felt so defeated.

"Yea, I better."

With one more look at Emma he left the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

This was going to be a long night.

a

Within 1 hour into the party everyone was pretty much trashed. Sean couldn't believe how no one could hold their liquor. Already he had seen Spinner throw-up right in the middle of the make-out session with Paige. That was pleasant to watch.

Manny and Craig, well he did see them go into a private room earlier but knew things got interrupted when Craig ran out faster than a speeding bullet and locked himself into a bathroom for awhile. When he saw Manny come out messed up hair and her shirt inside out and he knew they were doing more than just talking.

"Hey man, this party is so lame, no one here can seem to stay conscious." Sean turned around, seeing Jay come up to him with liquor in one hand and a cigarette another. "You were actually friends with these losers once." He said regarding the people around him.

"Yea, what can I say?" Sean answered back.

His life was once really pathetic, he realized.

"Wow, looks like I came just in time to save you from a life of stupidity." Jay said patting Sean on the back.

"Yea, lucky me." He said scoffing. "I am going to get another beer. I'll be right back." Sean shouted over the music.

Walking into the kitchen it looked like one big orgy. Rolling his eyes he grabbed himself a beer and scarfed it down squeezing the can in his hand.

Sean closed his eyes savoring the taste. There was nothing better than alcohol than to calm your nerves down that was for sure.

"You are not my mother. I can do whatever I want!"

Sean heard a voice coming from the corner of the room and instantly knew it was Emma. He could pick her voice out from anywhere.

"Emma, no, I think you had enough for one night."

He walked over to where the voices were coming from, and saw Ashley holding up a can of beer over her head.

"Hey, guys what the hell is going on here?" Sean asked curiously

"Oh, good, Sean, you know how to have fun. Can you please tell Ashley to give me back my beer?"

Sean looked on with shock. Emma Nelson was actually drinking beer. Also by the way she slurred her words he could tell she had a little more than she could handle.

"I found her in here like this." Ashley said looking at Sean." She was just sitting on the floor drinking so I grabbed the can of beer and that's when she jumped me." Ashley said plainly.

"Oh, Ash, don't be so dramatic. I was just trying to get the beer. You're the one that put it so high up." She said sounding like a two year old.

"Okay, Emma, Ashley is right." Sean interjected. "I think you have had enough to drink." He said grabbing the beer for himself.

"I'm not drunk. See?" She said, taking her finger and taping Sean's nose a couple of times for showing for accuracy.

Sean just laughed.

"Oh, well you sure could have fooled me." He said agreeing. "How long has she been here?"

"That's the thing I don't know. I just got to the party myself when I saw her singing 100 bottles of beer on the. Sean, I'm really worried about her."

"Oh my god. You have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'm fiiinnee. Really. See, I caaaan walk." Getting up to prove her point.

Not such a good idea.

Sean caught Emma just before she hit the ground.

"You caught me." Emma said laughing.

"Yes, I caught you. Now, I think it's about time get you home."

"I don't want to go home. You can't make me." She said grabbing the beer back and downing it.

"Emma, that's enough." Sean said angrily grabbing the beer from her hands and spilling it everywhere.

"Oh, nice Sean, now look at what you made me do." She said looking over her appearance.

"Emma, you have got to get a hold of yourself." Sean said pleading

Emma laughed. "You don't even care about me." She said scornfully.

"I did once," he told her. "You know that."

"Ancient history."

Great, Sean thought to himself. Who was he too tell her what to do. She was right. It was all ancient history.

"Look, you getting drunk is not going to make all you're problems go away. It's going to numb you up for a little while and by morning you are going to feel so sick that you wished you never went near the stuff." He tried

"God, you are such a hypocrite. You are allowed to drink, and feel numb whenever life is crap, but when I do it it's some kind of crime." Emma said raising her voice. "Look around Sean, everyone at the party is drunk and you know what? It's about time I leave my little fantasy world and join the party." She said looking him right in the eye.

"Emma, this is not you."

He never thought Emma would ever be reduced to drinking. She was one of the strongest person he knew.

"I don't even know who that is anymore." She said looking down at her feet.

"I do." Sean whispered.

Emma looked a little taken aback. Was Sean really standing here telling her that he knew her, the guy that broke her heart and stomped on it a hundred times over.

"Emma please, let's just get you home."

Sean knew Emma couldn't stay here. What he didn't understand was why she was even here in the first place. This wasn't her kind of scene.

By now they had attracted an audience but Sean didn't seem to notice. All he wanted to do was make sure she was okay. He could hear people on the way she was acting and some were actually cheering her on but in his opinion they were all a bunch of idiots.

"I want Chris to take me home" Emma said coldly.

Sean looked Emma over and knew she was serious, which caused him to feel a pang of jealously.

"First of all you're not going home."

"What do you mean..."

"You're mom probably has a lot to deal with and you getting drunk is not going to help anything. Besides, what is she going to say when she see's you like this. If you're mom is anything like my brother you are going to be under major house arrest."

Emma seemed to be taking what he said into consideration. God, she hated when he was right.

When Sean saw Emma was willing to cooperate, he took that as a sign to take action.

"Jay man, we gotta go." Sean yelled over the music.

"What the fuck man, I was just about to pound some guys… oh my god, is she…she is totally trashed isn't she?" Jay asked laughing his ass off.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sean could hear Chris call out from another room. The music stopped and Chris ran over looking over Emma's appearance.

"Just get out of the way Chris. Emma isn't feeling like herself and I'm taking care of her." Sean shouted.

If he didn't get out of here now he was going to pound Chris's face in. Where the hell was he when Emma was getting trashed. Better yet, why would he even invite her to a party knowing what she was going through."

"Jay man, now!" Sean tried again more forcefully.

"Get you're hands off Emma." Chris tried again but was knocked down by one of Jay's friends. They could tell Sean didn't like him and decided to take care of the situation.

They got outside about to get inside Jay's car.

"I'm not getting inside there. I'm already drunk. I don't need to die in the process."

"Okay, fine, walk home." Jay said simply getting into his car.

Emma looked at Jay, not believing he would just leave her there like that.

"Jay, we are not leaving her here."

"Oh, so now you care what happens to me." She asked, almost burning holes through Sean. "So what? You've decided I'm worth your time."

"She sure isn't worth any of my time. I have got a business to run." Jay said leaning over the car.

"What? Stealing more Dvd players?" Emma said

"You know what Emma?" Sean started. "Fine, why don't you just go back into the house and have someone there take you home. I was trying to be nice but this is fucking impossible."

Emma looked at Sean and saw that he wasn't joking. She looked back the house and knew she couldn't go back inside.

"Fine." Emma said relenting, and getting in the back seat.

"Good girl." Sean said smugly while getting in after her and closing the door.

Within minutes they got to Sean's house.

"God, I am so going to throw-up. Did you have to take those turns so widely or drive that fast?" Emma asked Jay

"Hey, I had the decency to drive you home you could at least show me some appreciation."

Emma scoffed. "Appreciation my ass."

"Whatever Emma. You sure you don't want me to come inside and hold down the fort?" Jay joked, turning his attention back to Sean.

"This isn't war…just help me get her inside."

Sean carried Emma in his arms as Jay opened the door and let them inside.

"Have fun dude." Jay laughed.

Sean put Emma on the coach while getting some pillows and covers to put on his bed. She is going to have one massive hangover in the morning, Sean thought to himself smiling.

"God, I feel really, really, really…"

"Sick." Sean finished for her smiling

"Yea, that's it."

He laughed again

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Emma asked, not amused

"Kinda." He answered truthfully.

Emma rolled over to her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. "How did you do this every single night, Sean? My head feels like it's about to explode."

Sean laughed at her innocence. "Emma, when I first started drinking, I felt sick too. I guess you just get used to it."

"God, I so need a…" Emma couldn't finish her sentence running into the bathroom puking everything up.

And we're off, Sean thought. He walked into the bathroom and saw Emma hunched over, puking her guts out. Sighing, he went over to the toilet and held her hair up for her.

"Sean go away I don't need." Puke "Your" puke "Help.

"Well, that much is obvious." He retorted.

"Why are you even helping me? What's the point of being so nice to me? I still hate you."

"Yea, I know." He stated simply.

"This isn't going to win you any…" Puke

Emma couldn't do anything but throw up.

Yup, real fun.

After she was done Sean carried her over to his bed after struggling a bit for her to cooperate.

"Okay, well I guess I'll take the floor. You just get some rest."

"I don't know wha game you're playing Sean but…"

"What game...look Emma I'm not doing any of this because I care."

"Then why are you doing this? Don't tell me it's part of some kind of community service thing. What? Do a good deed, get your hours reduced." Emma looked at Sean's face and knew she was getting to him.

"I'm doing this because I know what's it like. I know what's it like to be going through something, and not letting anyone in. I also know you need help just like I needed help, so just shut up and get some rest because I am going to help you whether you like it or not.

"Oh, that's rich, you telling me to shut up is really going to make me like you."

"I don't need for you to like me." Sean sighed. "Like I said I'm just helping you out. Don't read too much into it."

Emma watched as Sean undressed and got ready to go to sleep. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed help. So why did it feel so right when Sean helped her?

"You think you can get some rest?" Sean asked, turning his attention back to Emma.

"Yea, whatever."

"Yea whatever… nice Emma, real nice."

Sean got under the covers closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Emma."

Emma didn't answer back. Just closed her eyes and took in the smell that was Sean. She felt so calm and safe being in his bed. But if she felt so safe than why did she feel more scared than ever before in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Emma stirred under the intense gaze of the sun. And how oh so annoying the sun was. Grabbing the nearest pillow she could reach Emma put it over her and tried desperately to block out the annoying light.

Smelling the scent of the pillow Emma realized it smelled like Sean. It took her a moment to figure out where she was or how she even got there. Emma groaned when memories of last nights events came rushing back to her.

Just my luck, she thought. Not only that, but the sun was really giving her a migraine.

"Turn it off, for the love of god, turn it off." Emma groaned.

"I'm guessing the hangover has just about kicked in." Emma heard someone say, as she peaked her head from under the pillow. Sean was standing over her smiling with what looked like a hot drink in his hand because she could see steam coming from the top.

"Oh god, not you. I could have sworn it was a dream. No actually, I was praying it was all a dream." She complained throwing the pillow next to her.

"Yea, well sorry to disappoint you. Here drink this." Sean said handing her the mug. "Careful it's kind of hot."

Sitting up, Emma gingerly took the hot drink out of his hand. She looked down and winced at the smell. It smelled like undead and looked like a combination of mud and coffee beans.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, not trusting what she was holding.

"Well." Sean started sitting down next to her, making sure not to get to close just in case she needed a quick getaway the bathroom. "It's a Sean Cameron original. Something I came up with to cure the mother of all hangovers." He answered seemingly satisfied with himself.

"Why am I not surprised you are the one that came up with this." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smartass, okay?" He said cynically

"But you make it so easy to Sean. I just can't help myself." Emma said playfully laughing.

"God, you are so impossible." Sean said frustrated. "Just listen to me for once in your life and drink it."

"Not until you tell me what's in it."

"Emma." Sean said warnily but knew she wasn't going to budge. Sean gritted his teeth so not to say something he was going to regret.

"Alright fine." He said giving up…"Growing up my family wasn't exactly picture perfect as you know."

Emma nodded urging for him to continue.

"My parents got drunk almost every night. Tracker was always out with his friends so it pretty much just left me and my parents." He said sadly. "Anyway, it was the same story almost every morning. They wake up; they throw up, the usual. So one morning I decided to try and mix some things together that I found in the cupboards and it just ended up being the one thing that made them feel better."

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He may have broken her heart, but no one deserved to grow up the way he did.

"It must have been hard, huh?' Emma asked carefully.

"What must have been hard?" Sean asked.

"Growing up the way you did. You know, you're parents acting like kids and you acting like the parent."

"Just drink your coffee." Sean said looking at her.

Emma wanted to continue but knowing Sean when he wanted her to back off it was good to back off. Looking in the mug Emma took a deep breath and forced down as much as she could.

"Oh, god, that is the most horrific thing I have ever put in my mouth." Emma said making a face and handing the drink back to Sean.

He laughed.

"Just give it a few minutes, trust me it works." He said taking the mug and walking back into the kitchen to put it away.

While he was gone Emma took the time to look around the room. She realized the whole time they were dating she never got the chance to see what it looked like.

She had made it as far as his kitchen but anything beyond that was a mystery. She just guessed it was because he was embarrassed.

Looking around she saw that his clothes were thrown all over the floor and she could tell by the smell it hasn't been washed in days. She looked at the walls and noticed there weren't many pictures up except for maybe a picture of him and Ellie on his bedside table. Surprisingly, she felt a pang of jealously go through her but brushed it off as setbacks to being drunk.

Then something caught her eye. In the corner of his bed under the mattress she could see a piece of paper that was peaking through the mattress. Knowing it wasn't any of her business but curiosity getting the better of her Emma pulled it out and looked at it. Her heart sped up and she felt like she couldn't breath. In her hands was the picture that she gave Sean only a year ago, the picture of their first date.

Hearing footsteps, Emma quickly put the picture into her pocket and went back into bed throwing the covers over herself

"Hey, so I brought you some Advil and a cup of water for your no doubt headache." Sean said as he walked in pulling up a nearby chair.

"Yea, thanks." She said looking at him.

"No problem." He answered. "So, you wanna tell me what last night was all about." He said looking at her seriously.

"Not particularly."

Emma still didn't trust him and didn't feel like sharing "her feelings" as the shrinks would say.

"Emma, look I know that we haven't really been on the best of terms okay, but I really just want to help you. Will you just please let me?"

Emma could feel the sincerity in his words. She didn't want to trust Sean in fact she new she didn't, she didn't trust anyone or felt like anyone could understand what she was going through, other than Craig who at the moment was busy with Manny.. Though even Craig couldn't understand fully what she was going through. She just always felt so alone. No matter how much Sean has hurt her in the past he really was the only one that could understand.

"Okay, well it's just little things that have been starting to pile up." She answered him letting up.

"Like what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know, it's like, ever since Snake got sick and needed to be in the hospital, all of sudden it's my job to take care of everything in the house. I mean it's like my mom is so focused on Snake and making sure everything is taken care of that everything seems to be piled on me."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Sean asked looking interested

"I don't know: Doing the dishes, making sure I'm home to take of Jack just in case my mom has to leave in a moments notice, cooking dinner..."

"Emma…" Sean said cutting her off

"Yea. Yea, I know its normal chores stuff. Things I'm supposed to be doing anyways and knowing you, you are going to tell me to suck it up right?" Emma said quickly

"Actually, no that wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say was that I know things are hard and that it seems like life is all of the sudden unfair but things will get better. I promise." Sean said looking into Emma's eyes and reaching for her hand.

Emma felt tingles shot through her arm. She didn't know why a single touch from Sean could affect her so much. Judging, by the way Sean looked away and took his hand off of hers suddenly, she new it affected him as much her.

"How do you know things will get better?" Emma asked as tears started forming in her eyes. "I just feel so alone." She whispered

Sean saw her tears fall down her face when she blinked and felt anger starting to build up inside of him. He never liked it when she cried. Even when they were together he wanted to beat anyone's face in if they made her cry. This was no exception.

"Get up, and go put your shoes on." Sean said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Sean?" Emma asked confused. "Where are we going?"

"We are going for a little ride."

a

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the salty breeze. Sitting on the log next to Sean she could feel mist spraying onto her face.

She looked over at Sean who lit a cigarette and stared onto the same amazing view as Emma. For the past 2 hours they had been in the car driving to none other than Wasaga Beach. Though she didn't quite understand why he brought her up here all her doubts were gone when she saw the beach and the amazing calmness she felt staring out into the unknown.

Emma felt special for some reason. Sean was sharing a part of himself that she was sure not even Ellie got to see. Glancing at Sean, Emma wondered what he was thinking. She was always able to know what he was thinking. They were once so connected, and then Snake got sick and the more time she spent with her family the less time she spent with him.

They unfortunately grew apart.

"You know, I used to come out here when I was a kid." Sean suddenly said softly.

"Whenever my parents yelled at me or talked down to me or even…" he continued, "well.. You know..."

Emma looked down at her feet. Sad thing was she did know. Whenever they were together Sean tried hard to hide some of the scars that were forever imprinted onto his body. She never tried to say anything but it was hard to miss. "Anyways, I just came out here and tried to forget all my troubles and things seemed to be okay for a little while.

Emma saw the empty stare on his face. It looked like he was letting his mind wonder back to when he used to live here and how things used to be.

"Why are you telling me all this...I mean why take me all the way out here and show me this?" Emma asked curiously

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It helped me, I hoped maybe somehow it would help you." He answered taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"You know those things can kill you." Emma said trying to change the subject.

"Are you trying to tell me to stop smoking?" He asked blowing out smoking.

"Well yes." She answered bluntly. "Not only can it hurt you're body but it can hurt the environment." Emma answered honestly.

"Well, it makes me feel good." Sean said, smiling as he took one last hit from the cigarette and brushed it into the sand.

"There. Happy?" he asked, narrowingly staring down at her.

Emma squirmed under his gaze. She had forgotten how intense his blue eyes were. Just one look and she felt like she could do anything.

"I wish I could feel good. With so much happening in my life I just can't seem to get a break." Emma sighed getting up and walking to the edge of the ocean.

She stood their as if the ocean could talk to her and somehow give her all the answers. Or maybe if she stood in the ocean long enough all her fears and troubles could be washed away by the waves.

Emma all of the sudden tensed when she felt Sean's arms wrap around her small waist. She automatically leaned back into his arms where she felt most safe. Emma again started to tear and shake, thinking about her life and what it has become.

She then felt herself being turned around in his hold as he brought his hands up to her face and brushed the tears with his thumbs.

Emma could feel Sean's hot breath as he slowly leaned in. He was hesitant in his actions as he lifted his head up a bit but moved back towards her mouth.

"Sean, what are you doing?" Emma asked with a shaky breath

"Making you feel." Was all he said as their lips finally touched.

Emma didn't respond at first. She didn't know what to do. A million thoughts were floating through her mind. Was Sean actually kissing her? More importantly was she letting him? Chris flashed through her head as well and Ellie and all her friends. She couldn't help but think about all the people she could be hurting by doing this.

But as Sean tried to seek entrance into her mouth she lost all common thought as her lips parted granting him entrance.

Emma could hear Sean groan as his tongue massaged her. Relaxing into the kiss Emma brought her arms up to his chest and he grabbed her waist bringing her closer.

As the kiss ended, Sean lifted his head up slowly, looking down at Emma whose eyes were still closed.

Finally opening her eyes, she could see Sean's eyes full of desire. His breathing was rugged, as she felt his chest heaving up and down.

"We should be heading back." Sean said, speaking first with a shaky breath.

"Yea", was all Emma could muster out as she followed Sean back into his car not ready for the ride home.

Her life was already out of control and this, she thought, wasn't going to make it any easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. I was out Christmas shopping for my family so I got done later than I hoped. But I hope it was worth the wait!

Enjoy!

"Emma, I am going out, I need you to take care of Jack while I'm gone."

Emma stirred awake at the sound of her mom's voice. What did she say? She was going out?

Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up. Couldn't her mother give her like 1 minute, an hour, no a whole year more to sleep. After coming back from her trip with Sean, Emma didn't get any sleep. The traffic was bad coming back so she ended up sneaking in at 1 in the morning and now according to her clock it was 6. Wait a minute, 6?

"Mom!" Emma yelled confused. Where was her mother going this early in the morning, more importantly wasn't today a school day.

"Yes, dear what is it?" Spike said coming down the steps halfway sounding a bit tired herself.

"Um, where are you going this early in the morning?" Emma asked grabbing her clock that had big numbers on it and showing it to her mother.

Spike sighed, walking over to Emma who sat next to her and started putting her hand through her hair like she was just a little girl.

"I don't want you to worry, but Snake had another episode last night."

"I'm going with you." Emma quickly said getting up frantically searching for some clean clothes to wear.

"No." Spike sighed. "Honey, I need you to stay home today with Jack. I know its a school day but I already called in and someone will be by later to bring you your work that you missed." Spike tried.

"No, mom I need to go with you." She tried desperately. "I need to be there for you and Snake." Emma said looking for her shoes. "Besides, why can't Jack just go into daycare like all the other kids do?"

"Because, I don't want Jack in that place, he may be small but he knows what's going on around him."

"But mom…"

"No buts." Spike took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Spike knew that this was not easy for Emma keeping her in the dark and that she needed to be more aware of her feelings. "Emma I need you to do this for me. I know that I'm being fair but I need you to be here and take care of Jack and chores around the house." Spike said getting up and walking over to the door.

Emma sighed and walked back over to her bed giving up. "Alright, fine, but you will call me if something else happens to him."

"I promise you I will. Now be a good girl, take a shower and get ready for the day."

"Okay." Emma nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, and Emma…"

"Yea mom?" Emma asked turning around to face her.

"I love you." She answered, smiling, heading back up the steps.

"I love you too." Emma whispered more to herself.

After Emma got a bite to eat, took a shower, and made sure that Jack was fed and asleep she proceeded back downstairs to get some sleep.

With the baby monitor in hand she walked down her stairs and decided that she was going to sleep for at least a week.

"You know all the time that we dated I never once got to see your room."

Emma jumped at the sound of Sean's voice and slipped on one of the stairs causing her to fall with a hard thud.

"Emma, shit, are you okay?" Sean asked frantically getting up from her bed.

"Am I okay?" Emma asked infuriated as she got up, brushed herself off, and punched Sean hard in the arm.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" He asked angrily

"What was that for?" Emma asked exasperated. "Sean you scared the shit out of me."

"Well I didn't mean to scare you. It's not my fault that…wait did you just swear?"

Sean had never heard Emma swear once in her life. If she did it was to prove a point while protesting some shit or another.

"Yes, when I am scared shitless I tend to swear." She answered

Sean laughed.

"What is so funny?" Emma couldn't believe that he was laughing at her after he was the one that scared her half to death.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Sean answered, sitting down on a near by chair.

Emma watched him and decided to drop it. Right now she didn't really care that he laughed at her all she wanted to know was why he was even there in the first place.

"So is there a reason for your little visit or am I going to have to play the guessing game?" Emma asked looking him intently.

"Why weren't you in school today?"

"Sean it's only 11 o'clock in the morning. I don't usually see you until 6th period." Emma said sitting on the bed across from Sean. "How did you even know I wasn't in school?"

"I waited for you at your locker." Sean said plainly.

"You did?" Emma asked confused.

"Yea.. so." Sean said shaking his head.

"Well, what if people saw. I mean what if Ellie and Chris saw…"

"Well, Ellie and I actually trust each other. I would have told her it was because I needed to talk to you about something and she would have dropped it. As for Chris, well I don't really give a what he thinks."

"But I do Sean, I'm dating him. I can't have him thinking there is something going on between you and me." Emma said, standing up raising her voice a bit.

"Why not, it's the truth isn't it?" He said raising his eyes up to look at her.

Emma was stunned. Sure they kissed once but she just brushed it off as one of those things that just happened. She never thought Sean would bring it up again.

"Sean I…"

Emma was cut off with the sound of Jack crying upstairs.

"Your being summoned." Sean said, getting up and putting his hands in his pockets

Emma inwardly groaned. Talk about bad timing.

"Yea, I need to go take care of this. If you want to leave I'll understand."

"No, I still want to know why you weren't at school today and I'm not leaving until I find out."

"Then follow me."

Sean looked at Emma confused but followed her upstairs after making a pit stop to the kitchen to grab a warm bottle.

"This is why I couldn't go today."

Sean looked down in the crib and saw Jack rubbing his eyes with his little fingers being all fussy. He would have thought he needed a diaper change but the room didn't smell nearly that bad for that.

"Mom went to the hospital." She continued. "So I'm on Jack watch duty."

Emma grabbed Jack out of his crib and started feeding him a warm bottle while taking a seat in the rocking chair near his crib.

Sean watched in awe as Emma held her little brother in her arms. He couldn't help but thinking how someday she was going to make a great mother. Not the fucked up kind that he had growing up.

"So, how is Snake doing anyway?" Sean asked leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

"I don't know. Mom doesn't really tell me anything anymore. I mean at first she would tell me little things. Like if he had an episode or if they were changing medication, because the one we were using now wasn't working." She looked down at Jack and smiled. "But lately it's anyone guess really."

"Emma, you can't blame your mom from trying to protect you."

"Yea, I know, I guess it's…just hard."

"Yea."

Silence took over the room as to gather their thoughts. Also most likely or not this was the first time Emma has really talked about what was going on with Sean and wanted to be respectful and let her take in what she was saying.

"Oh, crap, Sean can you take over for a second? I need to go use the bathroom. Can you finish giving him his bottle?" Emma asked, trying to give Jack to Sean.

"No, Emma, I'm no good with kids." Sean answered shaking his head as he started backing up.

"Sean it's easy, here." Emma put Jack in Sean's arms. "Just make sure to hold the head and tilt the bottle upwards so he can drink the milk.

"Emma, I don't know…"

Emma smiled. "Trust me, you will do fine."

After checking herself once in the mirror and satisfied that she looked okay she made her way back to the bedroom. Though, as she was walking she could hear faint singing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word papas going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing papas going to buy you a convertible."

Emma smiled and giggled lightly to herself.

Jack laid comfortably in Sean's arms fast asleep. Emma felt a tug on her heart when she saw how at ease Sean looked holding a baby. It was almost like he was made for this.

Sean turned around blushing slightly. "How much did you hear?" He asked putting Jack back into his crib.

"Oh, enough to ruin your tough guy rep at school. If only I had a camera." Emma said smiling

"Yea, you wish."

Emma smiled walking over to the crib placing one of her fingers into one of Jack's tiny hands.

"You know I'm surprised Jack quieted down the way he did." Emma said turning to him.

"Oh, why, because I'm not capable of being good with kids?"

"No, it's because whenever Chris was over and tried to help me baby sit Jack would cry bloody murder." Emma said laughing at the thought. "He made Chris so nervous he hasn't gone near Jack since."

Emma knew that it wasn't right, putting down Chris right in front of Sean, Chris had a big enough ego in her opinion but she had to admit that Sean really was good with kids.

Sean smiled to himself.

"I always knew I liked that kid."

Emma scoffed hitting Sean on the chest playfully. Emma couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease. Being here and taking care of Jack with Sean it was almost like it was meant to be.

Emma quickly pushed the thought out of her head. She was with Chris. She liked Chris. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

"Let's go back downstairs and let Jack get some rest."

Emma automatically grabbed Sean's hands to lead him out of the bedroom. Emma didn't seem to notice but Sean did. It made him feel things that he knew he shouldn't be feeling

Sean nodded and followed Emma out closing the door behind him.

Emma and Sean sat in silence for what it seemed like eternity. Emma was sitting on her bed with a pillow in her lap as Sean sat across from her in a nearby chair.

"So, you seem happy now." Emma said breaking the silence.

God that sounded so lame. She had always wondered how Sean's life was going and she didn't picture this would be the way she was going to start this conversation. Emma looked closely at Sean's expression and knew she made him a bit uncomfortable.

"As opposed to what exactly?" He asked looking at Emma confused. Was she really asking me this, he thought? He guessed it wasn't a weird thing to ask but talking about whether he was happy or not just felt weird.

"I just mean.. well I see you at school and you just seem a lot happier than when…" Emma got silent not knowing if they should be talking about this. 

"You mean then when we were together." Sean said finishing the sentence.

Emma didn't say anything she just looked down and Sean new that is what she meant. He looked at the expression on her face and the way her body language was and new that it bothered her that he "Was happier" but he couldn't help thinking that wasn't entirely true.

"It wasn't that I wasn't happy when you and I were together." Sean started carefully. He wanted to make sure this came out right.

"Oh, than what was it?" Emma asked quietly. Sean looked on feeling a pang in his heart. Just by the tone of her voice, he realized right than how much he really hurt her. She had never really been able to let go what happened.

Sean paused for a moment trying to figure the best way to approach this.

"I guess I just couldn't deal with it all?" Smooth Sean, real smooth he thought 

"Deal with what Sean?" She asked raising her voice a bit. Emma thought that this was the stupidest reason in the world. People deal with issues every day and people didn't go around making excuses up like Sean did.

"Emma, do we really have to get into this right now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Yes, we do, because none of this is making any sense."

"What isn't making any sense?"

"I don't know.. you and me. I mean what exactly is going on here Sean?"

"Emma…"

"No, Sean are you happy now? I mean does…does Ellie make you happy?" Emma asked with a bit of distain in her mouth. She didn't really want to talk about Ellie but she was a big part of his life right now and she was just going to have to deal.

"Well, does Chris make you happy?" Sean retaliated back.

"Sean that is so not the point." Emma answered exasperated.

"Well, why is it okay for you to grill me but I can't grill you."

"Because you are the one pursuing me!" Emma yelled.

"I said that I was trying to help you and that's it. Don't read anything else into it."

Sean got up and walked over towards the window. He couldn't be here right now. He could feel anger rising in him and new if he didn't leave he was going to do something that he was going to regret.

"Okay, fine, leave. Leave, when finally you and I are getting to the real issues."

"Emma, there is no issues." Sean said turning around and getting right into Emma's face. "Whatever issues there is you are making up in you're head."

"I am in love with Ellie." Sean continued. "You want to know if I'm happy Emma. Well, fine…yes I am happy. I am happy that I found someone that doesn't judge me. I am happy that I found someone that has time for me. "Oh, and most importantly Emma." Sean paused for effect. "I am happy that I found someone that isn't you."

By this time Sean temper was flaring. Emma was really the only one that could anger him to this point, to the point where he wanted to smash something or break something. No one could ever make Sean feel this way.

"Then why did you kiss me." Emma asked quietly, as she gritted her teeth. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall. She wasn't going to give Sean Cameron the satisfaction of letting him see her cry.

"Fuck!" Sean yelled in anger as he grabbed Emma and kissed her hard.

Emma was surprised, but instantly reacted as she felt Sean's hands on her ass picking her up and pushing her against the wall. 

Emma wrapped her legs around Sean's waist tightly and titled her head to the side giving him access to suck on her neck.

Emma ran her hands through Sean's hair bringing him closer to her body.

Sean broke the kiss looking into her eyes as if asking permission to continue. Emma nodded, giving him the confirmation he needed.

Sean backed up, and took Emma over to her bed. When he felt his legs touch the bed, Sean laid Emma down, hovering over her carefully so not to put to much pressure on her small body.

Sean could feel himself getting hard when he positioned himself in between her legs imagining how it would feel actually entering her.

Emma gasped when she felt Sean's hard member. She closed her eyes swallowing as she wrapped her legs around him.

Sean sat up, forcing Emma to sit in his lap. Looking into her eyes and smiling a bit, Sean went to the hem of Emma's shirt and slowly started lifting it off. Emma raised her arms up, giving him the access he needed to take the shirt off.

Sean threw the shirt onto the ground and gazed at Emma's beauty. He couldn't believe what was happening and was praying this wasn't just dream.

Carefully, Sean brought his hands to her stomach and started caressering her upwards until they reached her breasts. 

Sean rubbed Emma's nipples with his fingers and pinched them slightly making her moan. Sean kissed her quickly, making her moan into his mouth. Emma started feeling herself getting wet and rubbed herself against Sean.

Sean groaned at the sensation. "Emma…I need you to be sure about this. Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He said out of breath.

Emma contemplated on what he was saying. Her head was telling her to stop, that this was wrong. Sean broke her heart, and she hated him for that. She had someone that cared about her and that wanted to make her happy. Sean had a girlfriend and even though she didn't particularly like her, she knew what it felt like to be spit on. She would be letting Sean do the same thing he did to her and new she had to stop this.

But as Emma looked into Sean's eyes and saw the lust and passion in them, her head failed her and she let her body take over. More importantly, she let her heart take over.

"I don't want you to stop."

That was all Sean needed. Sean moved Emma out of his lap and stared at her. Sean took his shirt and threw it on the ground. Emma could only stare at his hard rippling muscles. She knew Sean was buff but this was just ridiculous. Sean Cameron took her breath away…literally.

Emma took her hands and rubbed Sean's stomach. Sean let out a shaky breath as a sensation came over his body.

Sean swallowed hard and not being able to take it anymore, kissed Emma hard, bruising her lips. As he was kissing her, his hands went to the button of her jeans and when she didn't protest he started to unzip them.

Both were moaning loudly and their hormones and feelings and pent up anger took over and new there was no turning back.

"God Emma, I want you so bad." Sean didn't want to freak Emma out, but this was what he was feeling. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. Sure he had come close with Ellie many times, but never has he felt this much emotion.

"I want you too…so much…"

Emma wanted Sean and knew Chris could never make her feel like this.

"Emma, are you home?"

Emma and Sean both stopped as they heard Spike's voice.

"Oh my god…my mom." Emma said, frantically pushing Sean off the bed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled and grunted as he grabbed his shirt and put it over his head.

"Will you keep it down. She will hear you."

Emma looked for her shirt and when she found it, she put it on. She ran to the mirror checking herself over not wanting to tip off her mom that something was going on.

"You know, it is a good thing my shower is broken because I am going to need a long cold shower tonight."

Emma laughed despite what was going on around her.

"Emma, are you down there?" Emma could hear the door creek open.

"Yea, mom ,but I'm changing could you not come down here please."

"Okay, just making sure. But, did Chris come by yet with the homework?

"Chris?" She asked

"Yea, he's the one that's coming by with it."

Emma let out a sigh. What if he had walked in on her and Sean? "Oh. Okay, just send him down when he arrives.

"Alright honey."

Emma let out a sigh when the coast was clear. "Okay, you need to get out of here like now."

"Chris huh…?"

"Sean don't start."

"Emma…aren't we going to talk about what almost just happened."

"No, you need to leave like now."

"Emma…"

"Go!"

Emma pushed Sean towards the window and started pushing him out. Sean went through the window but before he left he grabbed Emma by the arm quickly spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

"I would love to see Chris make you feel horppy, and breathless at the same time."

Emma smiled. "Horny and happy. You taught me that."

"Yup, see you tomorrow." He said once again and kissed her.

With that, Sean left and Emma closed her window. Emma went onto to the bed and screamed into her pillow.

Sean wasn't the only one who needed a cold shower tonight.

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter.

NOTE:Thank you for everyone that are leaving me reviews but make sure if you are reading TO LEAVE REVIEWS! I work hard at the chapters and I don't know if people are enjoying it if they don't leave reviews. I don't want to sound mean but what's the point if no one is reading it. I will keep writing for my loyal reviewers but I would feel better if I new people were reading it! Whether it's constructive criticism

Anyways ENJOY!

Emma stood at her locker gathering books for another day. She was able to make it inside without seeing Sean. It wasn't like she was trying to ignore him or anything but after what happened in her room she didn't know what to say to him.

"Sean, stop, you know I am ticklish." Emma could hear someone barely say behind her.

Peaking over her shoulder she saw Ellie with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Not only that but she saw Sean enjoying every minute of torturing Ellie to no end.

Emma looked on and felt a pang of jealousy consume her. After what happened last night she felt an unspoken claim over him. She knew that Ellie was his girlfriend and that she shouldn't be feeling this way but she just couldn't help it.

Last night shouldn't even have happened. All night she wasn't able to get Sean out of her mind. She laid in her bed all night retracing with her fingers where Sean had kissed her. Butterflies would appear thinking about his cock rubbing against her. She didn't even know how it happened. One minute they were fighting and hating each other and the next they were on the bed about to have sex.

She wanted to blame it on Sean of course. He was the one that kissed her, and the one that told her that he wanted her and she was a helpless person that was being taken advantage of. That she felt so alone while Snake was in the hospital, that anyone that showed her the least bit of attention she would react to.

But she couldn't do that because as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Sean as much as he wanted her.

"Sickening aren't they." Emma heard someone say. Turning her attention away from Sean she was confronted by Jay.

"What's sickening?"

"Oh, you know, Sean and Ellie over there." Jay said leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed in front of him. "I mean Ellie has turned Sean into such a pussy. All he does now is hang out with her and if you ask me the whole I love you feeling that I get off Sean makes me want to puke.

Emma whipped her head back around and saw them kissing and holding each other. They looked like they were in their own little world where no one could touch them. Emma could feel her chest getting tighter at the sight and wanted to cry but she wasn't going to give Jay the satisfaction of knowing this bothered her so much.

"I haven't noticed." Emma said, playing it cool, turning her attention to her locker pretending to look for a book she needed for class.

"Oh, come on. You are telling me that Sean basically spitting on what you guys used to have doesn't bother you." He said pointing at them for emphasis.

"No, not in the least bit." She lied. "Sean is a big boy and he can do whatever he wants. I am actually happy that we broke up because than I wouldn't have Chris. You remember Chris, my boyfriend.

"You mean Mr. goody goody. The guy that has his panties in a twist…no no I couldn't forget him even if I wanted to." Jay said. "But now that I think about it, I don't think you missed out on anything because these days Sean is getting close to Chris status."

"Yo, Sean, you and Ellie want to stop making out for like a second so we can get out of here." Jay yelled across the hallway.

Ellie and Sean both stopped kissing and Ellie couldn't help but look at Jay with venom in her eyes. They were having a private moment and of course Jay had to come and ruin it.

Sean looked amused by this because he knew how much Ellie hated Jay, and him interrupting them like this wasn't helping. Sean's smile faded though when he noticed Emma and how she looked like she was on the brink of tears. 

"Wait, you guys aren't staying? What about class?" Emma asked Jay.

"What about it?" Jay asked shrugging his shoulders. "School is like jail Emma. You can't let it control you."

"Yea, but did you know over half the people that don't get an education end up in jail so what's the difference." Emma asked. "But now that I think about it, I think orange suits you." Emma said smiling as she looked Jay over.

"You are such a bitch, do you know that?"

"Well, I'm sorry being a bitch requires the truth."

"You know what…"

"Hey, guys." Sean said interrupting Jay mid-sentence.

"Hey, man are you ready to bounce because I really need to get out of this school and the people in it." Jay said glaring at Emma.

"Well, if you don't like her than why even bother talking to her?" Sean asked Jay shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't help it man. Your relationship with vampira over here." Jay said looking at Ellie, "Makes it so easy to tease little miss save the environment."

Ellie glared at Jay with disgust. "At least I'm not a cry baby like you. Do I have to remind you of that time we all saw "The Notebook" and you starting to sniffle and tear like a wittle baby." Ellie said in baby talk.

Sean starting to laugh and Emma couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Jay crying over a movie. Especially a movie like "The Notebook."

"You watched "The Notebook?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Hey, don't read too much into it. Alex made me watch it."

"Oh and how exactly did she do that?"

"She promised me no sex until I saw it. What's a guy to do?"

"Hey, Jay, Sean.. you guys coming?"

Everyone turned around and saw Alex by the entrance taping her foot waiting impatiently for them to hurry up. "I saw Mr. Raditch a couple of minutes ago and if we don't leave now we will get caught for sure."

"Sean, don't go with them I have a free period today and I was hoping we could…" Emma watched as Ellie whispered something in Sean's ear that made him smile. She noticed that the grip on her waist got tighter and that his breathing became rugged.

Sean smiled and nodded his head as he kissed Ellie on the lips. Ellie smiled and allowed access for Sean's tongue to enter her mouth.

Emma couldn't stand the sight anymore. She was really on the brink of tears and if she didn't leave now than she would show everyone how affected she really was and than she would never live it down.

"I gotta, go." Emma said quickly trying to keep her composure. "I'll see you guys later."

Emma quickly left the scene and headed towards her English class. A smile crept up knowing she was about to see Chris. She needed someone normal right now and even thought Sean was in that class with them she was happy knowing that he wasn't going to be there.

Entering the classroom Emma saw Chris sitting down at his desk engulfed in the music that he was listening to. She smiled seeing him bang his books with his pencils like they were drumsticks.

"Earth to Chris," Emma said waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

Wow, when did you get here?" He asked, taking his headphones off and placing them around his neck.

"Oh, just in time to see your interpretation of being a rock star." Emma teased sitting down at her desk bringing his chair over to her so she could kiss him hard on the lips.

"Wow where did that come from?" Chris asked, surprised, leaning back and looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know I just wanted to show you how much I cared about you and to show you I feel like the luckiest girl alive."

"Okay well, I don't know what I did but maybe you should tell me so I can do it more often."

Emma leaned back in and gave Chris another quick peck. "Like I said, you're just a really great boyfriend that makes me feel special."

It was true. Chris was truly a great boyfriend. He really cared about her the way that a boyfriend should care about someone. Emma just wanted to show him that but deep down a part of her new why she was doing it and it was because she felt guilty. What she did with Sean was the ultimate betrayal.

"Okay, class it's time to cut down the chatter and take out your books." Mr. Raditch said coming into the room and proceeded to take his books out of his briefcase and place it onto his desk.

"Now, from this point on we are going to be studying Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone please explain to me what…?"

The classroom door opened interrupting the teacher mid-sentence. "Ah, Mr. Cameron and Miss Nash late again I see."

Emma body stiffened as she looked up from her book to where Sean and Ellie stood holding hands. What the hell was he doing here?

"Whatever…" Sean said not really caring what the teacher was saying. All he could do was look at Emma. He felt so bad about what happened earlier. When she left him to go to class he could sense that something wasn't right about the way she was acting. Just looking into her eyes he saw tears forming and he knew she tried desperately not to let them fall.

He knew it was his fault carrying on with Ellie the way he did but what was he supposed to do. Ellie was his girlfriend.

"Okay, well Mr. Cameron if you can take your seat and Ellie you need to go to the Guidance Office. Mr. Johnson wants to see you."

"Great…" Ellie sighed kissing Sean on the lips quickly getting a reaction out of the class.

"Now now, calm down everyone." He said waving his hands in the air. "Miss Nash…"

"Yea, yea I'm going."

With one quick peck on the lips Ellie turned and left.

Sean proceeded to his seat walking past Emma who kept her head down no doubt so he couldn't see her face.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be out getting arrested or something?

"Emma, are you okay?" Chris whispered. "You look a little pale and even a little flushed.

"Me, oh yea, I'm okay…it's just hot." She answered reassuring

"Okay, well good, so you know I was just wondering if this weekend…"

"Chris is there something you would like to share with the class." Mr. Raditch asked Chris after noticing him talking.

"Uh...no not really."

"Okay, well maybe you would like to come up to the board and list everyone from Romeo and Juliet."

Chris groaned inwardly as he walked up to board, praying he could remember at least a third of who was in that play.

Sean smiled to himself, happy that he decided to take the seat behind Emma instead of his usual seat way back in the classroom.

"Emma, could I borrow a pen?" He asked he asked softly.

Emma wanted him to leave her alone so she just decided to give him the pen and hopefully he would do just that.

Emma turned around and handed him the pen but when Sean grabbed it he held on and caressed her hand with his thumb while smiling at her.

Emma became flushed and also angry, turning back around trying not to let his touch effect her.

When Sean was sure Mr. Raditch wasn't looking he leaned forward and kissed Emma's neck and blew on the spot where he just sucked on.

Emma closed her eyes as shivers went up and down her spine. What the hell does he think he is doing? Does he have some kind of death wish? Emma kept thinking.

Trying to pay attention to Chris and what he was writing she desperately tried to ignore Sean, blocking him out, convincing herself that she was stronger than this. Sean had no affect on her.

Then Emma felt Sean's hand start ride up her thigh. Emma took a deep intake of breath trying not to make a sound. Sean's hand kept getting higher and higher and almost reached her most sensitive spot. Emma was still and couldn't move.

"Already wet for me, I knew you couldn't resist."

That was her undoing. Hearing Sean's voice in her ear Emma let out a soft moan.

"Miss. Nelson is there something you would like to say to the class."

The class snickered all around her and when Emma turned to look at Sean he looked unphased, having a calm look on his face.

Emma started to panic a bit and right when she felt like she wanted to disappear the bell rang causing her to gather her books fast and bolting out the door losing herself in the sea of students that entered the hallway.

Rounding the corner that seemed vacant enough Emma leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. With eyes closed Emma could still feel Sean's hands on her and knew she had to take control. No matter what happened last night it meant nothing. They didn't have sex which meant it there was still time for some kind of redemption.

She knew that she had to find Chris and spend time with him, spending time with him will remind her why Sean was so wrong and why Chris was right.

When the bell rang and students started going to their classes Emma knew it was safe coming out from hiding. This way she wouldn't run into anyone.

Emma started walking down the hall to her Science class when she felt herself being pulled into the janitor's closet and stopped struggling when she realized who pulled her in.

"Sean, what fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked surprised and a bit angry.

"There we go with the language again." Sean said, smiling trying to grab her waist.

But Emma pulled away, not allowing him any access to any part of her body.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem?" Sean asked, confused.

"Nothing, you are just making me miss my class right now and I have a lot to catch up on." She said, looking down at her feet refusing to look into her eyes.

"Come on baby, I missed you all day." He said grabbing her and burying his face into her neck.

Emma melted into his touch but when she felt his hand on her waist an image of him and Ellie flashed into her mind which brought her back to her senses.

"Sean, stop it." She said pushing him away.

"Emma, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything Sean, I told you I have class."

Sean looked at Emma, and knew she wasn't telling the truth. She seemed cold and standoffish and wished she would just talk to him.

Then it dawned on him.

"Is this about Ellie?

"No." She answered quickly.

"You're lying." He said studying her face.

Emma sighed still not being able to look him in his eyes.

"Sean it isn't any of my business what you and Ellie do. I've got to go."

Emma turned around and grabbed the doorknob turning it to leave when she felt one of Sean's hand go on the knob on top of her hand and one hand go up to her breast.

Emma tilted her head back in pleasure which gave Sean access to kiss Emma on the neck which made her moan.

Emma let go of the knob as Sean turned Emma around to face him. Still not being able to look into his eyes Sean grabbed her chin and tilted it up forcing her to look in his eyes.

Emma saw passion and lust and when he leaned forward she could feel his cock starting to harden.

Sean pushed Emma back against the wall and when she was in place brought his hand under her shirt making his way up.

"Sean…" Emma tried to get out. "Don't do this. I know you don't want me you just feel sorry for me."

Sean stopped what he was doing and leaned back looking at her.

"Where did you get an insane idea like that?"

"Sean you're the one that broke up with me because I was too much. Nothing has changed since than. You are just doing this because you have pity on me."

Sean was angry. How could just still think that this was all because he pitied her.

"Emma, do you feel that?" Sean asked grabbing her hand putting it on his hardened cock.

Emma's eyes shot open and causing her to lose breath.

"This, what you do to me and how much I want you so don't you ever tell me I don't want you because it's not true."

"Sean…"

"Shut up." Sean kissed Emma hard silencing her and making her lose her own internal battles on why this was all wrong.

Emma did feel how much Sean wanted her which made her more anxious. Emma grabbed the hem of Sean's gray sweatshirt and tried hard putting it over his head.

Sean smiled at how desperate Emma was right now. The sweatshirt was a heavy piece of material so it took a little more time taking it off. The sweatshirt slipped off, breaking their intense kiss for only a second.

Emma felt bold and went straight to Sean's belt unbuckling it as Sean worked on Emma's zipper on her pants. When the belt was off Emma zipped down his pants as well and grabbed his penis rubbing it slightly.

Sean took a sharp intake of breath looking at Emma in surprise but quickly kissed her on the lips showing her how much of a turn-on that was.

Sean didn't even bother with her shirt he just pulled down her jeans and panties at the same time, quickly taking them off fully and slipping 2 fingers inside of her.

"God, Sean…"

"That's right Emma. Say my name just like that."

Emma moaned and her hands felt shaky and Sean could feel the effect he was having on her.

Sean took his thumb and started rubbing her clit with his thumb watching her reaction to him. Emma has longed stop stroking him because she couldn't control her body.

Feeling Emma starting to shake, he heard her let out a scream as her body shook. He rubbed her a little bit more having her come back down from her orgasm.

Instantly Sean took down his pants and boxers hiking Emma up grabbing her by the ass and plundering inside of her.

Sean stilled for a moment letting her get used to his size. When he felt her relax Sean came out a bit and thrusted back inside her hard.

Emma grabbed onto Sean's shoulders leaving fingernail marks. She put her head into neck and took deep breaths.

Sean continued thrusting in and out faster and faster.

"Oh my god, Sean, god harder…please."

That was all Sean needed to lose control. Moaning, he kept thrusting harder and harder faster and faster until he felt Emma's body stiffen letting him know she had cum. When he heard her say his name in his ear it brought him to his own release letting himself empty inside of her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When both of them finally got a hold of their emotions Sean let Emma down slowly kissing her lightly.

Both of them got dressed and looked at each other occasionally. That was the best experience of Sean's life but something was nagging at him.

"Um, Emma I know I shouldn't be asking this now, especially after what just happened but are um…well we didn't use a condom so…"

Emma stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She just had sex with him and all he could ask her or worry about was if she was going to get pregnant.

"Sean don't worry about it. After what happened with Snake my mom has been a bit crazed so she put me on birth control so nothing could happen to me." Emma finished getting dressed and headed out to leave. "You're safe. And don't worry I won't tell Ellie what happened just as long as you don't tell Chris."

Emma for the second time. tried to leave but felt her arm being grabbed again. "Sean I am not something you can keep grabbing like that."

"Emma why are so upset."

"Because we just had sex Sean and all you can say to me is that we didn't even use a condom. I get that you are scared, that we didn't but that's the first thing you can say to me?"

"Well, I'm sorry I know it wasn't the best first reaction, but you can't blame me."

"You're right I can't. Because I am not you're girlfriend who cares how you make me feel… right?"

Emma looked at Sean as he had his head down, now him being the one not being able to look at her.

"That's what I thought."

Emma turned to leave.

"Emma…"

It was too late…she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Guys I am sooo sorry for my lack of updating. I know it's been awhile and hope you guys are still with me. I lost interest in the show for a while but than I watched that Jt eppy when he died and I just got interested again. I went back and watched all my eppys of Degrassi and I am hooked once again. Here is the next installment and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Enjoy!

It been one week since Sean and Emma had sex in the janitors closet. Not made love, had sex. Emma was on her bed laying down looking up at the ceiling. She let her mind wonder back to that day when Sean took her innocence away. She did not know what she was thinking. She was with Chris and she loved him so a while Emma chucked it up to hormones. However, not seeing Sean in school and him obviously ignoring her she found herself missing him. His touch, his smile, his smell, she actually missed Sean Cameron.

Emma sighed as she got up too get something to eat for breakfast. Yet, looking at her clock she realized that she slept in and it was now noontime. Walking up the steps and passing the bathroom she looked herself over and realized that she needed a shower above all else.

She went outside and stripped herself of her clothes. Standing under the hot spray of water Emma let the water wash away everything that was Sean. His smell, touch, lips. Anything on her that had been associated by him.

Satisfied with herself Emma got dressed in her pink fuzzy robe and preceded to the kitchen where Jack sat in high chair with Spike feeding him his lunch.

"Morning honey," Spike said as Emma walked in.

"Morning," Emma yawned heading towards the refrigerator.

"Well, actually it's more like afternoon. You sure slept in late."

Emma grabbed herself a sandwich and a cup of cranberry juice and took a seat next to her mother.

"Yea, I'm sorry I guess I have just been out of it lately."

"Anything you want to talk about." Spike asked concerned.

"No, nothing crucial," Emma did not want her mother too worry about her petty little problems when she was obviously going through so much.

"Okay well I am going to go upstairs and clean up Jack. Do you mind doing the dishes for me while I go take care of him?"

Emma sighed. "Yea I guess so."

"Thanks sweetie." Spike said patting her daughter on the head.

Emma did not mind doing the dishes, she really did not, she just really wanted to go upstairs down to her room and dressed to go out for a walk.

Halfway through her sandwich Emma heard banging coming from her driveway. Emma looked out the window and saw someone underneath Snake's car. Thinking that it was Craig Emma tightened her rob around herself and headed outside.

She really wanted to talk to him about some stuff she was dealing with lately. Not about Sean directly but what people can do in these types of situations. God knows all the drama he goes through with Manny.

"Craig." Emma said coming down her steps and stopping in front of the pair of work boots.

The banging did not stop though and it annoyed Emma a bit.

"Craig!" Emma tried again and more forcefully.

The banging continued and she had to wonder if he was deaf or something.

"Craig!" She yelled as she hit his boot and tried to get his attention.

"Sorry I couldn't you Mrs. Nelson." The voice said as he rolled himself from under the car.

Emma took a couple of steps back when she realized it was not Craig.

"Oh, hey Emma." Sean said a like this was a normal situation.

"Sean." Emma said shocked.

Sean was wearing tight blue jeans and a wife-beater. His bandana was gone and he had some grease smudges on his cheeks. His shirt was smudges and slightly ripped and she could not help but notice how the shirt nicely played with his muscles. Her breath caught in her throat wanting to touch his stomach again just to feel him once again.

"Like what you see." Sean said smiling noticing Emma staring at him.

Emma snapped out it at the sound of his voice and regained her cold demeanor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked coldly.

"Well, I came by this morning to try and talk to you but your mother said you were asleep. She had Jack in her arms crying and I felt really bad so I offered to help her out around the house."

"Why would you go and do something like that."

"Because this was the best way I could think of too get you to talk to me."

"Me!" Emma yelled. "You are the one that has been ignoring at school for the past week Some days I haven't even seen you at all."

"Yea I know. I just got so mad that you just left the way you did after we…well you know… and I just figured you didn't want to talk to me so I didn't see the point in coming to school."

"What about Ellie. She's a reason."

"I just told Ellie that I was sick. I didn't really feel like being around people especially Ellie."

"So you just lied to her. Nice Sean real nice."

Sean anger started to flare at it was not even 1 o'clock yet.

"What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't talk to, and I was depressed. I didn't want Ellie to see me like that so I just ignored for a week."

"Couldn't you have saved me the same curtsy when we were going out? I had to go through all you're moods."

"Yea, well you were different."

"How?"

"You were Emma. I knew I could be an asshole around you and you wouldn't give up on me."

Silence took over after his little confession a soft wind blew which sent shivers up her spine and Emma realized she was still in her bathrobe. Sean noticing as well looked Emma up and down and smiled.

Noticing Sean she tightened the rob a little bit tighter around herself.

"Why do you hide? It isn't like I haven't seen you before."

Emma felt exasperated and turned to go back into the house.

Sean just shook his head and went back to work on the car.

Emma ran inside and bumped into Spike. "Who, what, why, when."

"Wow!" Spike said. "Can we take a breath and slowly explain to me what's got you so worked up."

Emma and Spike walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, I'm calm."

"Okay, now tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay… What possessed you to let Sean work on Snakes car?" Emma yelled.

"So much for calm," Spike said. "Honey, Sean came by earlier to talk to you and he offered to help around the house. I knew he was good with cars so I told him that Snake's car needed some work. He was happy to help." Spike stated simply.

"But Mom Sean and I broke up."

"Yea, but I thought since he was coming over here that you two patched things up."

"No, we definitely didn't."

"Well I am sorry if you feel uncomfortable but the truth is we need help around here and I don't care who it is as long as they can help than that's fine with me. Now if you will excuse me I need to go and check on Jack."

Spike got up and left and instantly, Emma felt terrible. Spike was right. They did need help and once again, she was being selfish.

Emma got up and headed back to her room. She changed out of her robe and put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. She went in front on her mirror and started to do her hair when the window behind her opened.

Emma didn't even flinch knowing that it was Sean.

"What do you want?"

"Emma I just wanted to apologize for how I acted that day. I just got really scared that I could somehow hurt you." Sean said taking a seat on her bed.

Emma felt confused. Having sex was him was the most unbelievable experience of her life.

"Sean the only way you hurt me was you're reaction?"

"What if you had gotten pregnant Emma? What if it was my fault that we were responsible for a kid because I couldn't keep my hormones in check?"

"Why couldn't you just talk to me in the first place about this instead of me making up stories in my head?" Emma asked taking a seat next too Sean.

"Because I'm a guy. I guess don't handle feelings and emotions too well."

"Plus I felt kinda bad that I made you're first time in a janitor's closet."

"What makes you think Chris and I didn't have sex."

"O it was when I first plunged into you and made you scream that I felt the barrier."

Emma gasped in surprise and put her hand over Sean's mouth. "What if my mother hears you?"

"Than she will know that you aren't so innocent anymore."

Emma hit Sean's chest hard and he laughed at her reaction.

Another silence took over yet this one was comfortable.

"So are we okay now." Sean said breaking the silence.

Emma smiled. "Yea, we're okay."

Sean smiled widely and leaned in to kiss Emma around on the lips.

Emma missed this. His hands and lips his smell. She missed Sean.

After kissing for 2 minutes, Emma being Emma couldn't help but starts to think…wait Chris.

"Sean, we have to stop." Emma said pushing Sean away.

"What why?" What's wrong?"

"Sean this still doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend you still have Ellie." Emma said getting up and creating a good distance away from Sean.

"Emma I know that complicated but I have to be with you."

"Sean don't say that. Chris is at home thinking that everything is perfect when I am hearing making out with you."

"Emma you can't beat yourself up over this."

"But I am. I feel terrible."

Sean got up from the bed and went to stand in front of Emma. Sean put his hands on her cheeks and made soothing sounds. This always seemed to calm her down.

"Emma if you want, I will go and break up with Ellie."

"What?" Emma asked surprised.

"I love Ellie Emma. I really so." Emma put her head down to his confession. Sean smiled at her, put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up. "But I'm in love with you."

Emma smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

"I was hoping you say that." Sean said stroking her hair.

"I guess this means I'm going to have too break up with Chris."

"If we are going to be together than yes."

"God, our friends are going to have a field day with this."

"I don't care about jay or Alex or anyone for that matter. All I care about is you. If they were really my friends they will support me just like if you're friends are really you're friends they will support out."

"Yea, you're right."

"Of course I am."

Emma chuckled and Sean leaned in too give her one more kiss.

"Now I better head back outside before you're mom realizes I'm gone."

Emma nodded and watched Sean head back out the window leaving her standing there.

Sean was right they are going to have to break up with their respected people to be together. Them being together was right.

She was just worried about how the rest of the school was going to take it.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for the long awaited update. I have been busy with school lately and haven't had real time to update. I hope that it doesn't disappoint though.

Again, review always helps me!

Enjoy!

Emma sat in the library trying desperately to get some work done. All the time she had spent with Sean lately has made her more than neglect her studies. Yet, she still could not seem to keep her mind on her work. Soon in the near future everyone is going to know about her and Sean. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it or anything but she couldn't help but worry how people was going to take it…especially Chris and Ellie.

Flipping through her history notebook Emma got ready to write an essay about the Industrial Revolution and why it was an important part of history when a certain picture of herself and Sean caught her eye. She had forgotten that she had stuck in there after she got home from her night at Sean's.

Emma now looked at the picture differently. Gone was the shock she first felt when she found the picture under his mattress only a couple weeks ago, but now found herself smiling at the thought that Sean hasn't forgotten the time they once shared.

"Hey what you got there."

Emma was startled at hearing Sean's voice who took a seat across from her.

"Hey, I thought you had class this period." Emma said while trying hard to tuck the picture away without him seeing.

"Don't try changing the subject. What are you trying to hide from me?"

Emma opened her mouth and intended to lie through her teeth. It wasn't as if it was anything bad but she didn't know how Sean would feel about her going through his things before they had "officially gotten back together."

"I'm not hiding anything." She answered coolly. "Why does it seem like I am hiding something." She said with a akward smile obviously a bit nervous.

"Yes, it does." Sean said quick grabbing the notebook from her grasp.

Emma gave a shock face seeing Sean grabbing the notebook out of his hands. Emma tried reaching for it but Sean was quicker and pushed her arm away while going through the pages and finding the photograph between her homework and history notes page.

Emma was ready for a pissed of Sean to erupt. She new he didn't like people betraying him or going behind his back.

Emma remembered a while back when Jay someone found out Sean's locker combination. Sean apparently left a CD in there once and when he went back to get it it was gone. Sean later found out that Jay was supposedly borrowing it but it really made Sean upset that Jay went into his locker without his consent and took his things.

"I was wondering where this went." Sean said calmly taking the picture out of the notebook and looking it over.

Emma relaxed a bit and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You mean you're not mad at me."

"You mean about you poking you're noise where it didn't belong and taking this…no I'm not mad." He said looking at her. His attention than went back to the picture, the picture of their first date. "God, I remember this day…I was so nervous." He continued. "I still can't believe you said yes." He said smiling.

"What why wouldn't you think I wouldn't have said yes."

"I don't know. I guess because you were Emma Nelson the protestor and I was Sean Cameron the loser. I remember my heart was pounding the whole time right up until the point when you said yes. I must have practiced in the mirror a hundred times. Than I saw you at the locker with Manny and I thought to myself what am I doing? She was never going to say yes to a loser like me."

"Sean…"

"No, but you did say yes I swear Emma I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Remember when that bird pooped on you're jacket." He laughed seeing how red her face got red at the mention of it.

"Oh, god don't remind me." Emma said putting her face in her hands. "I was so embarrassed. Our date was such a disaster. I thought for sure you would never speak to me again let alone want to go on another date with me"

"No, I thought it was cute. I mean yea so I some how ended up going through the garbage…" He laughed remembering when Emma thought she accidentally threw her wallet in the garbage when reality she left it in her jacket pocket.

"Okay, can we move on from like the worst date ever before you reconsider dumping Ellie to be with me?"

Emma immediately regretted what she said upon seeing Sean's facial expression. The fact was that she was still going out with Chris and Sean was still going out with Ellie. Even though they wanted to be together didn't make Sean love Ellie any less.

"Oh, Sean I'm sorry I didn't mean for it too come out that way." She said quickly hoping to better the situation.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to hurt her you know."

"Yea, well I don't want to hurt Chris either but Sean…I mean are you sure this is still the right thing too do?" She asked a bit unsure of herself.

Sean looked at Emma confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know Sean. I mean you are really great with Ellie you seem happy enough. You sure seem happier with her than you did with me."

"Emma…"

"Sean, you really do seem happier. As for me, Chris treats I well, he and I are really great together."

"What are you trying to say?" Sean asked a little irritated. Sean didn't know where Emma was going with this He had always thought that she Emma thought excessively much for her own good.

"What I'm trying to say is that when we were together it didn't work. I made you miserable half the time. What if…" Emma stuttered trying to get the right words out. "What if this seems real because it's fun and exciting? The fact that no one knows about us makes this somehow feel…deeper."

Sean looked at Emma intently. He didn't know she felt like this. He thought that he and Emma were on the same page about their feelings for each other. He was sure she new what she did for him and how much he wanted to be with her but obviously she still had doubts. There were times where he thought the same thing. That them being together was exciting because it was a secret. Yet, all he had too do was think about her smile, the way she smelled, her touch, and he all his doubts would instantly go away. He loved her…yes that's right Sean Cameron was in love with Emma Nelson.

"Come with me." He said reaching for hand.

Emma was confused but let him drag her away from the table and in addition, the bookcase corner that was far enough away that people couldn't really see you.

Emma aloud herself to be pushed up against the bookcase with Sean leaning up against her.

"Sean why did you bring me back her?" She asked confused.

Sean didn't say anything but just grabbed Emma's hand put it on his now throbbing cock.

"Emma's eyes widened a bit with the feel of Sean's now awake member.

"This is what you do to me Emma." Sean said simply. "How do I know this is going to work between us? I don't really have an answer too that. However, what I do know is how I feel and every time I see you or touch you I can't help but feel myself get aroused. I don't feel like that when I am with Ellie."

"Sean that doesn't mean anything. I mean just because you get horny every time you see me doesn't mean that this is going to work out."

"But it's more than that." Sean said forcefully. " Emma when we are apart I ache all over. Whenever I see you with Chris I want to punch his lights out because I know that he gets to kiss you and touch you and because he's the one that gets too see you're beautiful smile everyday letting him know that he is the luckiest guy alive."

Emma was moved by his confession. He could hear the sincerity in his words and the tone of his voice. Maybe this was something more than she imagined. Maybe he was feeling the way she was feeling. Maybe…"

"And what happens if things don't word out down the road. What if one day we wake up and realize we made the biggest mistakes of our lives by breaking up with people we were content with."

"Then we will look on it with no regrets because even if it didn't work out we would know that we tried and that would be good enough for me. However, the way I am feeling right now I don't think breaking up will be an issue anytime soon."

"Oh really now." Emma said stroking his hard member.

Sean moaned deep in his throat and that made Emma crazy. She loved the way he moaned. She loved it even better when he moaned her name.

"You better stop it or I am just going to have to attack you right here and now."

"I'm not complaining." Emma said in teasing seductive manner.

Sean smiled and brought in Emma for a long breath-taking kiss.

"Hold it Romeo."

Sean pulled away relunctly. "What?" He said

"You still haven't told me why you here and not in class."

"Easy…I saw you in here on the way too class. I just couldn't help myself. I just had to see you." Sean said simply.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. "You know you are making it really hard for me too be mad at you for skipping a class."

"That's the idea." Sean said nipping at her neck.

Emma tried desperately too keep her resolve. She felt like school was important and someone missing a class was wrong. School can really get you somewhere in life and what can you learn if you're not there. However, as Sean kissed her neck and worked his down too her throat and eventually toward her breasts ever bit of argument left her and just let herself be consumed with want.

Emma's knees started to buckle underneath her and Sean feeling her slipping grabbed her backside and easily lifted her up so she was now wrapped around him. Sean loved the way Emma felt. They fit so perfectly together it was almost like they were made for one another.

Sean and Emma continued to attack each other's lips hungrily almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Emma reached down between her and undid Sean's belt buckle.

"Emma we have got too stop." Sean said out of breath.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill." Emma said wanting badly for his lips to be back on hers.

"You are." He asked confused.

"Yea, every since that day in the closet I realized I couldn't keep a straight head when I am around you so I went to the hospital and got some birth control. You're not mad about that are you?"

"Actually more like relived. Only because I don't think my teachers are going to like the fact that I have a big bulge between my legs."

Emma smiled. "Hmmm…let me help you with that." Emma went back to the top of his pants and with the buckle already undone; she now went to his boxers.

Sean let Emma down for a minute so she could as well undo her own pants and underwear. With the bottoms out of the way Sean swiftly brought Emma back around and plunged into her.

Emma let out a gasp. She was wet but Sean was big and she wasn't prepared to feel him consume her fully. Yet, it felt so right. Sean filled her up so completely and so fully that she new that he was the one she was meant to be with.

Sean was still a moment so Emma could get used to his size and when he saw her nod for him to continue he slipped out gently and pushed himself back in.

"God Sean…" Emma moaned into his ear.

"That's right baby. Say my name just like that." Sean whispered with his voice raspy.

Sean thrusted in slowly at first but soon found a nice rhythm that almost made him explode with desire.

Sean went in harder and faster with ever thrust and Emma had to bit her lip so she wouldn't moan too loud.

Sean thrusted in hard as the desire in both of them grew and Emma had to hold onto Sean's shoulders as tight as possible or she new for sure she was going to fall down.

Sean could feel Emma come to her end as he felt her walls tightened around him which at the at moment made him come at the same time exploding his seed into her.

He quickly kissed her hard and let her moan into his mouth so she wasn't screaming letting everyone know of their little performance.

Both Emma and Sean were sweating a bit as the pressed their foreheads against each other eyes closed. They wished they could stay like this forever and never move from this spot from this moment. For they both new reality was right around the corner.

When Sean had enough strength Sean eased out of Emma slowly and let her down too her feet.

They went about putting their clothes back on when the second bell rang letting them know they were late for class.

"Great now you see what you did. You made me late for class." Emma said half joking half serious.

"Hey don't you go and blame me I'm not the only guilty party here." He said buckling his belt up.

"Yea you are…if you weren't so goddamn irresistible.

"Shut up you know you love me." He said joking.

"Yea, I do."

Sean looked up at Emma not expecting for her too say that. He was only joking when she said that but it also made him feel better about the situation they were in. If he was going to cheat and sneak around at least he new that person loved him.

Emma kissed Sean on the cheek and ran too the table grabbing her things together and rushed out the door without a second glance.

Sean Cameron in love…who would have thought.

REVIEWS ARE WHAT DRIVE ME!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone

Here is the newest chapter. I know that I haven't updated since February and Im sorry for that. I am going to try and update more often from now on.

It's not terribly long but I had a migraine and I just wanted to get this up. I hope whatever it lacked in length it made up for content

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day at school Emma rummaged through her locker. The first bell just rang signaling that everyone had fifteen minutes before they hade to report to their first period class.

As usual, Sean stood by Ellie's locker smiling and holding her hand as if nothing could touch them. She glanced their way once or twice, a gut wrenching feeling appearing in the pit of her stomach. However, her stomach eased a bit when Sean casually looked over at her and smiled, something that he had never done before, usually, he would ignore her like that plague unless he laughed at an insulting joke someone made.

She turned back at the task at hand still not able to find her math book that she needed for this period. She grunted at realization that she might have left it at Sean's house. She smiled at the thought. She had gone over to help him study for the upcoming Math test but ended up making out more than actually studying.

Of, course she wasn't one to neglect her studies. School was very important to her, but when it came to Sean Cameron, nothing else seemed to matter.

Giving up, she zipped her backpack and put it over her shoulder while shutting her locker. She jumped feeling someone encircle there arms around her.

"Hey, so I was thinking this weekend you come over and help me…study."

Emma turned around expecting to see Chris but was met with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sean…" Emma complained glancing around the hallway. "What if someone sees?"

Sean laughed pecking her on the lips before reaching into his backpack and pulling out her math book. "You forgot this at my place yesterday."

Emma sighed in relief taking the book and putting it in her back. "Thank god, I thought I left it at your place but wasn't sure."

"Okay, well now that the mystery is solved-" he trailed off, pushing her up against the lockers. "Why don't you skip this period and come with me to the boiler room." He suggested as he began sucking on her neck. The sensations running through her body was undeniable but the fear that someone could catch them stopped her from enjoying it.

"Sean," she started, pushing him back. "Someone will see."

He shook his head. "No they won't…Ellie went to the guidance office and Jay and the crew don't come in until second or third period so we are swimming in time." He tried kissing her neck again and this time she allowed it. He encircled his arms around her waist while she titled her head back running her right hand through his hair.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Emma quickly pushed Sean back fear rising in her seeing Chris walking down the hallway. He crossed his arms in front of him and glared. "In case you haven't gotten the bulletin," Chris began encircling his arms around Emma. "Emma is my girlfriend."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait a minute you're too calm about his," she eased out of Chris arms and stared at him. "Aren't you shocked that you found us like this?"

Emma wasn't expecting World War III or anything but Chris seemed way to calm finding his girlfriend in the arms of another man.

"Here is a little bit of advice...next time you and Sean have sex in the library, keep down the moaning."

Emma's eyes widened in horror feeling her world shatter around her. Her stomach dropped and a lump in her throat formed. It wasn't like she this wouldn't have happened sooner or later but she always figured she'd be the one to let him down gently.

To be perfectly honest she wasn't going to tell Chris about Sean. She came up with a story in her head and wanted to wait at least a month before she showed her face around school with Sean by her side.

What frightened her the most, was that Chris didn't look upset or hurt but instead a smirk was plastered on her his face almost as if he was going to get revenge on her.

"You um…you heard us?" She stuttered out, to shock to form coherent thoughts.

Sean could sense Emma's uneasiness and put his hand on the small of her back. He knew that Emma was in a fragile state with everything that she had been dealing with and this wasn't helping matters much

"Well…I had a feeling something was going on with you guys. I mean ever since Jimmy's party I have felt you become more distant from me and the fact that you left the party with Sean I had an inkling so when I saw Sean skipping class to go into the library I followed him. I saw you guys talking and then go behind the bookcases…It was pretty obvious what you guys were doing."

"What I don't understand is how you knew I was skipping class," Sean asked in confusion.

Chris laughed, looking him over. "You are kidding me right? Wow Emma you sure know how to pick them."

"Just answer the question."

"Yea, Einstein if you have forgotten we have fifth period together. Although I guess you wouldn't know that I'm in your class I mean with all the moaning you do with Ellie in the back of the class."

Emma closed her eyes at his comment, suddenly finding the need to go to the nurse's office. She new that Sean loved her but the thought of Sean with Ellie made her skin crawl. She felt Sean's touch tighten almost as if he was reassuring her but that still didn't stop what she was feeling.

"Hey, I heard my name…what's going on."

All three people turned seeing Ellie walking down the hallway. She had her hair in pigtails as always with a black top, and black skirt with black knee socks. She came up behind Sean and encircled her arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm guessing Ellie doesn't know does she." Chris asked pointing to her

"Know what?" She watched as Sean's face fell and suddenly felt worried. "What's going on…what don't I know."

Just then, Jay and the crew came down the hallway with Alex on his arm. "Sean man we need to get out of here I swear to god if I have to spend a minute longer in this god forsaken school…"

Sean's body involuntary tensed knowing that his friends were just going to make matters worse. "Jay man I thought you weren't coming in until second period."

"Yeah, well Alex made me come," he said glancing at her

"Hey, school is important however I did promise if you wanted to leave we can so…let's get going before we get caught."

Jay nodded pecking her on the lips. "Sean man lets get going."

He pulled Sean's arm only to have him shrug him off. "I can't right now man, I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Jay laughed glancing at Chris and then back to Emma. "What could you possible be doing with these losers?"

"Are you doing to tell them or am I?" Chris asked, glancing at Emma

"Chris please don't do this…I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but please let me do this my own way."

Jay bent down next to Sean whispering in his ear. "Do you have any idea what miss save the environment is talking about because I think all that grass sniffing has gone to her head."

"Back off man," Sean grunted pushing him away.

Jay furrowed his eyebrows straightening out his hoodie. "Geez man calm down."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ellie asked exasperated.

"Well you see Ellie," Chris began only to have Sean interrupt.

"Chris shut up," Sean sighed looking at Emma who looked broken and then back to Ellie. He took Ellie's hand into his, his words stuck in his throat. He didn't want to hurt Ellie but he couldn't be without Emma.

"Ellie…there's…there's something I have to tell you."

All was quiet, even Jay was quiet intrigued about what was about to down.

Giving Emma one more quick glance, he closed his eyes and took a breath. "Ellie, um…you see the thing is that… Emma and I have sort of been…seeing each other."

Jay gasped aloud and started laughing not believing his ears. "You and miss protestor…dude I guess vampira wasn't getting the job done."

Sean closed his eyes trying hard to control his temper. He was glad Jay's statement earned a smack from Alex.

Sean kept his attention on Ellie's face. He had always been so good at reading her expressions, her thoughts, and feelings. They saw that the eyes are the windows to the soul but right now her eyes looked empty and he just really wished Ellie would say something.

Ellie blinked a couple of times her feelings threatening to get the better of her. She did the only thing she could think of…she ran.

"Ellie," Sean called out but didn't follow. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be all right but couldn't leave Emma…not now at least.

Emma looked at Chris his face filled with disappointment and hatred. She could hear Jay in the back round laughing and if you listened closely, enough you could hear sobs coming from the girl's bathroom.

The world started to spin and she felt like her chest was about to explode. The next thing she new she was falling and all went black.

Emma stirred, the faint smell of cameral tea filling her nostrils. Rubbing her head she groaned, the sunlight hitting her eyes making her squint.

Confused she looked at the clock and noted that it was officially 3:30. She looked around the room confused at where she was until she noticed Sean's backpack hanging on the back of her desk chair.

Finally, it hit her memories flooding back causing her to get a migraine.

a

"Hey, you're up" Emma looked up to see Sean walking in with a cup of tea in his hands. He sat down beside her, putting the cup next to her bedside table. "This seems familiar"

Emma laughed. "Yea well at least this time I'm not drunk."

Sean laughed slightly a comfortable silence coming over them before lying down on her bed, wrapping his arms around her petite body. She laid her head on his chest sighing in contentment feeling complexly relaxed

"Sean what happened-"

"Not now Emma," Sean interrupted. "Let's just lie here like this and forget about the outside world…just let me hold you."

Emma nodded having no problem with that. She was a bit fuzzy on the details but from what she did remember, she was just happy not talking and just basking in the feeling of being in his arms.

She had a lot of explaining to do and many people she needed to face…she new she had to take responsibility for what her and Sean did but for now

It was just them

Forever in their own little world.

I live for reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow guys I mean how long has it been. Well I finally got to the chapter and I wanted to let everyone know this is going to be my last chapter. I haven't updated awhile and I don't want to keep doing this to you guys so I thought this could be a great way to end it. If you guys thought it was cut off to fast and don't feel satisfied I will be happy to do an **Epilogue** for everyone. Maybe tie some things up with their friends. But the main vocal point is Semma so the fact they are happy is what makes me happy.

So without further ado here it is… 

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stirred in her sleep, sighing as she tucked loose strands out of her face as she reached to the opposite side of her bed expecting to feel the warmth of the man she loved but was greeted with the coldness of the sheets. Furrowing her eyebrows she shot up looking around the empty room.

"Sean," Emma called out as she tossed the covers to the side. "Sean are you here?" She asked as she looked around the room. She spotted her window and noticed it was unlocked and opened.

"Sean left about an hour ago sweetie. His brother called saying he needed him home." Emma turned around in surprise and watched her mother climb down her stairs with a slight scowl on her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

Emma bit her lip in nervousness.

"Do you mind telling me why I found Sean in your bed when I came down here earlier to wake you up."

Emma held her breath trying to figure out what she was going to say. "Mom I can explain."

Spike looked her over. She nodded her head and sat down on the edge of her bed awaiting an explanation. Emma closed her eyes trying to figure out where to start.

"Mom," she began, but closed her mouth fearing to say the wrong thing. "Mom," she started again closing her eyes. "Sean and I well…we sort of…"

We sort of what?

What was she supposed to say?

That the boy that had dumped her and basically ignored her for past month or so was the same boyy that she was in love with.

Was she supposed to say that even though she was with Chris and Sean was with Ellie they had been seeing each other behind their backs?

The fact was that ever value she ever held dear and prided herself on having was thrown out the window for someone that she couldn't live without.

I mean what do you say in a situation like this?

"Mom, Sean and I have sort of been seeing each other again."

"Excuse me."

Emma smiled. "We want to be together."

"Oh, I got that when I saw you laying across his body. What I can't understand Emma is what he was doing in your bed in the first place. I thought you were going out with Chris?"

"I am…I mean I was."

Spike sighed. "Emma, you know that I don't mind that you go out with Sean because honestly Emma I like Sean but seeing my sixteen year daughter sleeping with him is something for me to be concerned about."

"Mom it wasn't what it looked liked..." Emma tried explaining.

"Then why don't you explain it to me."

Emma closed her eyes and played with her fingers as she took a seat next to her mother. So it began. She explained about how her and Sean were dating other people and how they came together knowing that they couldn't be without each other. She explained about them hiding their relationship and how everyone found out in merely one minute flat…everyone getting hurt…something she wanted to avoid entirely.

She contemplated about telling her mother that she was sexual active but knew she didn't need her mom worrying about another thing. She knew she was being safe and telling your mother you were sexual active wasn't a pleasant thing to begin with. Spike had her at such a young age she didn't think her mom could handle it.

Emma watched her mother's expression as she took everything in. "Are in love with him?"

Emma couldn't bring herself to look into her mother's eyes. She felt tears welling up as she kept her gaze onto the ground. She sniffled and simply nodded as she took a sharp intake of breath.

How did she get to this place?

How did she hurt so many people?

She couldn't think what her mother now thought of her.

She was a disappointment and replaying the last couple of weeks she realized she was so much more than that.

She was a liar…

A cheater…

She was someone that she didn't recognize anymore.

This wasn't who she was. She always did the right thing. She was the girl people came to with their problems and now after everything she was the one-person people needed to stay away from. But she just couldn't help herself. In her head she knew what she was doing was wrong but she just couldn't ignore the ache in her stomach…the ache in her _heart_.

She wanted to be with Sean

No she needed to be with Sean… consequences be damned.

Spike observed her daughter. She knew that Emma was having a hard time with this. She could tell that her daughter was sorry for what she had done. She could hear it in her voice when replaying the last couple of weeks.

Yes, she could very well say that she knew her daughter was sorry because she knew the kind of person Emma was. So she knew that she never would have done things to unless she truly love Sean Cameron.

"Emma look at me."

Emma shook her head afraid that water works would erupt from eyes if she did.

Spike laughed. "Emma please look at me."

Again shook her head.

Spikes laughed again as she brought her hand under her chin and lifted her head up. She wiped the tears away with the surface of her thumb and her heart broke a little seeing her daughter in so much pain.

"Mom," she sniffled. "Am a bad person?"

Spike shook her head and hugged her daughter. Emma placed her head on her shoulder and Spike just held her as she stroked her daughter. "No Emma you are not a bad person. You are just a girl in love."

Spike felt Emma wrap her arms around her body and Spike squeezed her slightly letting Emma let out the all the pent up frustration and guilt that she no doubt has held in.

Spike made sure she was going to be there for her daughter just like Emma has been there for her.

A good couple of minutes passed when Emma's crying starting seizing to soft whimpers. As Emma started to pull away Spike and Emma both turned at a hard thump at the window. Spike smiled as Emma's eyes widened knowing whom it was.

Sean took in the vision of Emma crying and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Spike was in the room. Any normal person would have noticed Spike but all Sean could hear was Emma's crying and he didn't want her to think he just left. Tracker just called him saying that he forgot his trailer key and needed Sean to get him inside. He would have just busted a window but didn't have the money to call a guy and fix it later.

Spike watched as Sean stood frozen worrying about what her reaction was going to be. She also noticed that Sean couldn't take his eyes of Emma. Spike sighed seeing the worry in Sean's eyes on why her daughter was crying. Seeing that they wanted to be left alone she decided to give them some time together, giving herself a mental note to talk to both later.

Sean watched as Spike made her way upstairs and when they heard the door click both Sean and Emma ran to each other, engulfing each other with each others warmth and Emma broke down all over again. She felt so safe being in Sean's arms and never wanted to let go.

"Shhh baby don't cry," Sean soothed as he petted her hair. "I'm here now."

Emma sniffled and buried her head in the crook of his neck just relishing being in his arms. Sean picked her up and carefully carried her back to the bed. Emma didn't say anything and Sean was content on just holding her in his arms. He wanted to ask her why she was crying but thought against it as he felt her breathing ease off. He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.

It broke Sean's heart to see her like this and knew something was bothering her but felt proud that she felt so safe that she could fall asleep in his arms. Sean heard the door creek open and saw Spike come down the stairs. She saw her daughter sleeping and motioned for Sean to come up the stairs with her.

Sean groaned, not wanting to leave Emma's side but nodded as he eased Emma off and smiled as she hugged his pillow against her body. He glanced at her one more time as he went up the stairs and dreaded what Spike was going to say.

Sean sat at the Nelson's kitchen table sipping a root beer as Spike sipped her coffee. Not a word was spoken between them each waiting for the other person to say something. Sean saw this as a form of intimidation. Sean rolled his eyes sighing hard. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Sean. I'm not expecting you to go into great detail because fortunately for you my daughter as pretty much explained everything to me."

Sean glanced down at his drink. "Then what do you want from me?"

Spike eyed him. "I wanted to know how you feel about me daughter. As you know she hasn't had the best time with Snake being the hospital and this is something she doesn't need right now. If this is a game to you then end it now because-"

"I love her," Sean quickly interrupted but then looked back down at Spike's raised eyebrows.

"Well that was a start." Spike said. "Now why don't you tell me why after all this time of treating my daughter the way you have you suddenly want her."

Sean groaned.

He didn't know what do say.

Sean Cameron didn't do this.

He didn't do relationships like this. Being with Ellie was easy because it was just them. That was a big part of the attraction. He didn't really have to deal with parents. He didn't have to talk out his feelings ever two seconds and get the approval of her mother.

He sighed.

He guessed he couldn't help it.

His feelings for Emma were never something he could control.

"Look Mrs. Nelson," Sean began, trying to find the right words to say. "I know what I did to Emma in the past was wrong. I know that I hurt her but I was really messed up. I think in my own way I loved her so much that it was too much for me to handle. Emma made me think, and she made me feel things that were so strong that I just wasn't ready for."

"So your break my daughter's heart and now all of the sudden you want her back?"

"No see you don't understand. I don't think my feelings for Emma hasn't really gone away. I knew in my heart that I loved her but I was too messed up. In a way I didn't want to mess her up. I knew that if I stayed with her I would feel guilty because I couldn't give her what she wanted. I tried letting go but you see I just can't…I realized that my feelings for her would never go away and that I could never care about someone the way I care about her."

He shrugged.

"It wouldn't be fair to the anyone else if I tried being with them when all I ever really wanted was to be with Emma."

Spike looked Sean over. She took another sip of her coffee before getting up and putting the empty cup into the sink. She couldn't help but believe what Sean was saying. He just seemed so sincere and just by looking into his eyes she couldn't tell that he was telling the truth.

She could see why Emma loved him so much.

She sat back down and Sean held his breath waiting for her reaction. "Okay this is how it is going to go down. I don't want anymore-unexpected surprises. You and Emma may see each other just as long as I know what you are doing and I don't want to see you in my daughters bed again."

Sean couldn't help but feel relief and smile even with the demands. He could find a way around them.

"Furthermore, I want to let you know that you are on a trial bases with me. If you hurt my daughter again she is not the only one you are going to be dealing with."

Sean smiled feeling happy. "Mrs. Nelson I don't even…I don't know what…"

She smiled. "Its okay Sean. Why don't you go tell Emma the good news."

Sean quickly got up and raced down the steps. He smiled at her beautiful angelic form. If he had anything to say about it he would be waking up beside her for the rest of his life.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her cheek and felt Emma begin to stir. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. What started innocent turned to fire as Emma thrusted her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sean didn't protest but pulled away after a few seconds. "Guess what baby?"

She tried attacking his lips again but he pulled away. "Sean." She whined.

"Your mom said that we can see each other. We don't have to hide anymore."

It took a second to process what Sean had said and in seconds the biggest grin appeared on her face as she brought his lips back to hers. Sean groaned as she wrapped her legs around him letting her center rub against his middle.

Sean's cock began to stir and he knew her mother was right upstairs. He pulled away. "Emma what about your mom."

Emma laughed. "Since when did you become me." She kissed his neck. "Don't be such a worry wart." Emma ran her hands up his back and dug her fingernails into his skin. Sean groaned and brought his hand under her shirt and eased it onto her nipple. Emma groaned in appreciation and suddenly she desperately wanted him inside her.

She started to unbuckle his jeans she gasped as he pinched her nipples.

"You two better not being doing what I think you are doing. Emma Nelson you better get up here right now we are going to have a nice long talk."

The door clicked and Emma groaned in embarrassment as Sean laughed. "I think you need to get upstairs."

Sean started to pull away but Emma thought quickly and put her hand down into his pants and latched onto his penis making him hiss at the unexpected sensation. "Emma what are you-"

"I can't wait Sean. Please before my mom gets suspicious and comes down here…just make me come."

Sean's eyes widened as he watched her small petite hands undo her jeans and pushed it down along her underwear in one quick swipe.

Her pussy came to view and Sean couldn't believe this was the same Emma Nelson. He knew that he should stop but this was turning him on and he knew if he stopped he would have a raging hard on. He quickly tore down his jeans along with his boxers and entered her fast.

Emma gasped and Sean quickly latched his lips onto her mouth so not to alarm Spike. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth as he began pumping away, trying to get them to come hard and fast. Sean knew he wasn't going to last as she raised her knees which aloud him to slip in deeper.

As they heard Spike's voice again for Emma to come upstairs he knew that he had to finish this. He brought his hands to their centers and rubbed her cilt hard and in quick second Emma came hard as she arched her back and dug her nails into his very broad wide shoulders.

Sean felt himself come and released into her. They both saw white as their breathing calmed. Knowing that they couldn't bask in this glory Sean quickly slipped out of her and they both dressed themselves back up. When Emma was satisfied that she looked presentable she quickly smiled and pecked him on the lips and turned to leave but yelped when he smacked her on ass as she went. She looked at him and glared and he just laughed at her making her smile back.

He laughed.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

When did this happen? Not a few weeks ago he was with Ellie and now he was in Emma's bed and he was actually allowed to be. Okay maybe not allowed in her bed but Spike knew about them. He never in a million years would deserve her but he wasn't going to complain. He had something so pure and amazing that he didn't want to second-guess it.

He was just going to enjoy her now…

Tomorrow…

And for the rest of his life…

He was finally happy.

This truly was some kind of

_Twisted Reality_

* * *

So what did you guys think. The grammer is horrible but I lost my beta so I hope you can follow. Again if you felt it was to short or you are not satisfied with the Chapter then I will be happy to do an Epilogue. So REVIEWS are always good and tell me what you think! 


End file.
